


Помни о Доре

by Bee4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Mysticism, Romance, genderswitch AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee4/pseuds/Bee4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проснувшись утром, Дерек понял, что превратился в девушку. Несколькими часами позже к нему пришел щенок, оказавшийся Стайлзом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Помни о Доре

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на diary TW reverese по арт - заявке Шелиден "Стайлз и Дерек попадают под заклятье\проклятье и меняют облик (только облик, сознание и самосознание на месте) Дерек всё ещё оборотень-альфа. Стая знает, сочувствует, ищет способ помочь... Дереку, Стайлза остальным тяжело воспринимать как разумную личность (всем кроме Дерека). Поэтому Дерек берёт покровительство над Стайлзом и утешает его когда тот впадает в уныние (это работает и в обратную сторону). обязательно всех расколдовать. ЗЫ - БЕЗ стёба, драмы."  
> Встречается описание физиологических процессов. Ошибки в речи Стайлза не являются огрехами автора. И да, автор знает, что английская раскладка клавиатуры выглядит иначе. но в тексте назначения клавиш описаны так, что бы русскоязычный пользователь не сломал себе мозг.

 

  


Он смотрел, как щенок носится по лофту, гоняя желтый тенистый мяч. Мяч едва помещался щенку в пасть, постоянно выскальзывал, укатывался под диван или под кровать, где было пыльно, поэтому морда у щенка была уже серая, а на носу прилип ошметок паутины. У Стайлза, поправил он себя. У Стайлза, не у щенка.  
\- … такого рода проклятья накладывать достаточно сложно, и уровень мага или ведьмы…  
\- Откуда у нас в доме теннисный мяч?  
Питер осекся и выразительно поднял брови:  
\- Прости - что?  
\- Я спрашиваю, откуда у нас теннисный мяч. Я не играю в теннис, ты не играешь, а у Стайлза, когда он пришел, мяча не было.  
Питер мученически вздохнул.  
\- Я… - по интонации это «я» вмещало в себя все его бездонное эго, - играю. Дабы тебе было известно, мой теннис по четвергам – это прекрасное времяпровождение в компании мэра, нескольких депутатов от консерваторов и одной милой и очень влиятельной леди из охраны природных ресурсов. А еще я хожу в консерваторию наслаждаться музыкой, но это не имеет никакого отношения к гипотетической находке программок у тебя под кроватью, поэтому я не знаю, черт побери, откуда у нас в доме теннисный мяч! Ты меня вообще слушал?  
\- Да.  
Питер подождал еще немного, но, так и не дождавшись продолжения, демонстративно закатил глаза и резюмировал:  
\- Проще говоря, учитывая все вышесказанное, это проклятье экстра-класса, и мы совершенно не в курсе, кто его наложил.  
Кора несколько раз медленно и громко хлопнула в ладоши.  
\- Если можешь добавить что-то конструктивное и полезное, милости прошу.  
\- Мне кажется, что совершенно пофиг, какого класса это проклятье, и вообще - почему ты решил, что это одно проклятье, а не два? Отдельно для Дерека и отдельно для…  
\- Еще слово, и я решу, что проклятий было три. И одно из них наложено на тебя. Проклятье внезапного и необъяснимого слабоумия. Хотя… нет. Дай-ка подумать! - Питер задумчиво похлопал пальцем по губам. - Ты же подросток! К чему тратить магию на то, чего у тебя и так в избытке? Просто помолчи, Кора! Конечно, это одно проклятье, и его класс важен, потому что сужает границы поиска.  
\- Если их прокляли одновременно, но при этом они превратились… - Подавший голос Скотт покосился на Дерека, скрестившего на груди руки, отвел взгляд и слегка смущенно кашлянул. - … В того, в кого превратились, значит, если мы поймем связь, и почему это так, а не к примеру, почему они оба не стали девчонками, то тогда мы поймем, и как их расколдовать. Ну или как там это правильно называется. Снять проклятье.  
\- Сумбурно, но по сути ты прав. - Питер снова потер губы. – Боюсь, нас ждет уйма работы, и чертовски жаль, что Стайлз сейчас совершенно бесполезен.  
Словно в подтвержение его слов щенок, пятясь и отклячив пушистый зад, в очередной раз выбрался из-под кровати, но снова выронил свою добычу и помчался ее догонять. Айзек, сидящий на полу у стены, поймал мяч, накрыв ладонью. Щенок сел перед ним и нетерпеливо переступил передними лапами.  
\- А вы уверены, что это Стайлз? – Айзек обвел их взглядом. – Он странно себя ведет. Ты же знаешь Стилински, Дерек. Он бы уже грыз все эти книги, а не носился за дурацким мячиком, как идиот.  
\- Эта собака пришла сюда вчера утром и пролаяла азбукой Морзе свое имя. – Питер присев на стол, холодно наблюдал за Айзеком. – Ты много знаешь собак, разбирающихся в азбуке Морзе?  
\- Азбука Морзе? Что, правда?  
\- Представь себе, Скотт, - Кора тоже закатила глаза и стала тут же похожа на своего родственника. – И, как специально, наш дядя Питер тоже знает азбуку Морзе. Потрясающе правдоподобное совпадение. И почему я должна тебе верить? Эта собака могла пролаять все, что угодно.  
\- Может быть, ты сомневаешься и в том, что это… - Насмешка в голосе Питера сочилась желчным ядом. - … Твой брат?  
\- Даже если сомневаюсь я, мой нос – нет. А эта собака пахнет обычной псиной.  
\- Это крутое заклятье, Кора. Я же уже сказал. Изменить пол, вид, вес и запах… это нужно уметь. Закон сохранения массы даже в магии никто не отменял.  
\- Господи, опять ты за свое.  
Они еще пререкались, Айзек дразнил щенка, не позволяя ему отобрать мяч, щенок сердито рычал, Скотт улыбался, наблюдая за ними.  
\- Уходите. Все.  
На Дерека уставилось пять пар удивленных глаз.  
\- Мне надо подумать. Вы мне мешаете. И отдай ему, наконец, этот чертов мяч.  
\- Да, Айзек, - словно очнулся Скотт. – Отдай Стайлзу мячик.  
Дерек пронаблюдал, как после слов Скотта послушно поднимается чужая ладонь, и, сжав зубы, ушел к кровати.  
\- Для ПМС, вроде бы, и рановато, - беззастенчиво сказал за его спиной Питер, прежде чем невозмутимо удалиться.

* * *

\- Я сказал – все, Кора. Это касалось и тебя.  
\- Тебе стоит носить лифчик, а то казалось, будто ты собрался расстрелять своими сосками всех присутствующих. Было почти непристойно. - Так и не дождавшись реакции, она села на кровать и неловко сжала ладони между колен. – Ладно, шутка не удалась. Я поняла. Но лифчик все-таки надень. Или не носи майку. Сиськи слишком вызывающие.  
Дерек шумно выдохнул, так и не повернувшись. Он стоял, глядя через окно на город, тонущий в сумерках, и по-прежнему молчал.  
\- Ты так и не разобрал пакет, что я тебе принесла.  
\- Мне не нужны тампоны и прокладки, Кора.  
\- Всем девчонкам нужны прокладки, - возразила она. – А ты сейчас вовсе не хрен с яйцами, если ты не заметил.  
Брат… сестра… то, во что превратился сейчас Дерек, повернулось. И подняло брови совершенно по-Хейловски.  
\- Тебе смешно?  
\- Нет. Я просто растеряна. И все наши тоже. Им жаль тебя, им неловко, и они хотят помочь. Но черт, я видела, как Айзек и Скотт пялились на твою грудь! Даже Питер и тот… пялился. Почти завидую.  
\- С удовольствием поделюсь. - Дерек наконец сел рядом. - Сможешь пожить у Питера?  
\- Ты правда хочешь остаться один?  
Брат кивнул.  
\- Ладно, – она вздохнула. – Хотя мне все это не нравится. Но ты – альфа. Тебе виднее. Ты же все еще альфа?  
Брат заворчал и демонстративно выпустил клыки. Глаза у него по-прежнему горели красным.  
\- Ладно, - снова повторила она, поднимаясь. - Ладно. Звони, если что. Будем на связи.

Тишина, которая наступила после того, как дверь за Корой захлопнулась, могла обмануть кого угодно. Но только не его.  
\- Вылезай.  
Ничего не изменилось. Только внизу на улице просигналила машина.  
\- Я слышу тебя. Вылезай… - Дерек обернулся вокруг своей оси, отслеживая частое сердцебиение. - … Из-за дивана. Прятаться нет смысла, Стайлз.  
Раздалось досадливое фырканье, и из-за дивана действительно появился палево-желтый щенок. Вид у него был независимый и деловитый.  
\- Почему бы тебе тоже не убраться?  
Щенок мотнул головой, не соглашаясь, потрусил к столу и, ловко вспрыгнув на стул, требовательно шлепнул лапой по крышке закрытого лэптопа.  
\- Что еще?  
Вместо ответа щенок попытался протиснуть лапу между крышкой и клавиатурой, не удержался и неловко плюхнулся на зад. Дерек вздохнул. Ему это было понятно. Он и сам, несмотря на третий день с того проклятого утра, все еще не вполне контролировал новое тело. Казалось бы, те же две руки, две ноги и голова, но смещенный центр тяжести, грудь, которая мешала спать на животе, волосы, лезущие в рот, даже когда он пытался их связывать в хвост, доводили его до бешенства. Не говоря уже о необходимости отливать сидя. Вчера забывшись, он умудрился оконфузиться и провел последующие пятнадцать минут в купании, стирке и подтирании пола. Более гадко и унизительно он себя не чувствовал с того момента, как позволил Кейт измываться над собой в подвале.  
\- Что ты хочешь? – Он и сам не знал, зачем это спросил, поднимая крышку, когда было понятно и так, чего хочет Стайлз, внезапно превратившийся в трехкилограммовую беспородную собаку. Стайлз хотел общаться. Дерек открыл текстовый редактор, на мгновение задумавшись, почему они, и, главное, Питер не использовали этот способ еще вчера, и отступил в ожидании.  
Щенок вытянул лапу, примерился и принялся методично колотить по клавишам. Дерек смотрел. Через несколько минут раздраженного ворчания и стука клавиатуры на экране возникло: «чято бумделть7 эт пиздц».  
\- С последним согласен, - Дерек в задумчивости потер подбородок, наткнулся вместо привычной щетины на гладкую кожу и одернул руку. – Я найду эту тварь и убью.  
Щенок свесил голову и закрыл лапой глаза. Так он посидел достаточно, чтобы Дерек возжелал прибить и его, а потом отколотил скептический вопрос: «кого7 не знаем китоон», потом помедлил и набил следом: «как это с тобйц случилос7». Наблюдая, как он, зажав между зубов язык, старательно давит лапой на клавиши, Дерек подумал, что Кора уже сняла бы это на мобильный и выложила на Youtube. Собака, печатающая на лэптопе. Фурор. Мысль должна была повеселить, но Дереку весело не стало. Стайлз настойчиво тявкнул.  
\- Я просто таким проснулся.  
Судя по выражению собачей морды, ответом Стайлз остался недоволен.  
«я тоже. а накануне7».  
Накануне?  
Дерек нахмурился, перебирая в памяти события последних дней: вот он просыпается и с ужасом обнаруживает, что его тело – больше не его. Вот сидит, запершись в ванной, вцепившись в длинные волосы, и время от времени приподнимается, чтобы взглянуть в зеркало и вновь увидеть в отражении чужое лицо, Вот обеспокоенная Кора вызывает Питера, и ему приходится еще какое-то время доказывать им, что он – это он, а не непонятная чужая девка-альфа, пахнущая их братом и племянником. Вот под вечер в дверь скребутся, и, открыв, они обнаруживают смешную маленькую собачку, которая оказывается сыном шерифа. А накануне…  
Дерек слегка растерянно посмотрел на терпеливо ждущего Стайлза и, наконец, ответил:  
\- Я не помню.

* * *

\- Как это не помнишь?  
\- Что он здесь делает? – Дерек был взбешен и даже не собирался этого скрывать.  
Питер оглянулся на молча стоящего Криса Арджента и весьма миролюбиво пояснил:  
\- Он со мной. Лишняя голова не помешает.  
\- Он охотник! Ты рассказал обо мне охотнику?! Убирайтесь оба к черту из моего дома!  
\- Не волнуйся, - проникновенно, громким шепотом сообщил Питер, нагнувшись в сторону Криса. - Это все влияние женских половых гормонов на логику моего уважаемого племянника. На самом деле он вполне осознает пользу твоего пребывания здесь.  
Крис дернул углом рта в улыбке. Дерек зарычал. Кора сплела руки на груди и хмуро спросила:  
\- Тебе не кажется, что ты не вовремя дразнишься?  
\- Я все и всегда делаю вовремя, - отбрил Питер, жестко застывая лицом. - Клан Арджентов палил ведьм еще три века назад. Как думаешь, нам правда помешает их опыт? Или их библиотека? – Он поправил ворот футболки и уже расслабленно, будто невзначай добавил: - К тому же я с ним сплю. Так что он будет здесь, хотите вы этого или нет.  
Дерек шумно выдохнул. Кора попыталась скрыть смущение, закусив губы и разглядывая углы комнаты.  
\- Теперь, когда необходимые реверансы сделаны, может, вернемся к сути вопроса? - Питер принялся выкладывать на стол фолианты. - Ты не помнишь день перед превращением или ты не помнишь вообще ничего, что было до, кроме своего имени?  
Нет. Он больше не выведет его из себя. Дерек, глубоко вздохнув, перевел дыхание и ответил уже спокойно, ловя на себе уважительный взгляд Коры:  
\- Я помню все, вплоть до того, как вышел из банка. Переоформлял карту. После этого - провал. Кажется, мы собирались встретиться с Корой и пообедать. Может быть. Не уверен.  
Питер перевел взгляд на Кору. Та едва заметно качнула головой.  
\- То есть, никто ни с кем не собирался встречаться. Или собирался, но не с Корой.  
\- Он вернулся домой без четверти одиннадцать. Я как раз отвечала на смс Айзека, поэтому, сегодня просто проверила время своего ответа. Я спросила, как все прошло в банке. Он сказал, что хорошо, и что он устал, пойдет в душ и спать. Все.  
\- Негусто с зацепками, - подал голос Крис, опускаясь на стул. - На моей памяти я ни разу не сталкивался с такого рода проклятьями. Даже не знал, что они существуют.  
\- Он все еще нам полезен? - Дерек насмешливо поднял брови.  
\- Библиотека, - невозмутимо напомнил Питер. – И свежий взгляд. Кстати, тебе чертовски идет красное.  
\- Это моё, - встряла Кора и тут же не к месту пожаловалась. – Я ему сказала, что надо сходить и купить каких-то нормальных женских шмоток, а он ни в какую. Носит, как дурак, свои трусы и джинсы, в которых тонет, и вот свистнул у меня шорты. Жесть.  
\- Кора!  
\- Жесть, - согласно кивнул Питер, не обращая никакого внимания на начинающего снова закипать Дерека. – Она права. Ты на удивление красивая женщина, так что будь добр - не порти все ужасным гардеробом. Тебе придется выходить в таком виде, Дерек. Не забывай, что преимуществами внешности тоже можно пользоваться.  
Дерек был бы и рад заставить всех заткнуться и прекратить давать свои идиотские советы, но в глубине души он понимал, что в их словах есть смысл. За эти дни он еще ни разу не переступал порог лофта, но когда-нибудь это придется сделать. И Кора права. Все его прежние вещи ему велики и сидят нелепо. Хочет он этого или нет, но поход по магазинам - просто вопрос времени.  
\- Я вернусь к банку. Может, у меня получится что-то вспомнить. Вы пройдете по тому району с моим фото, спросите в барах, магазинах, и что там еще попадется по пути, не видели ли они меня.  
\- Отличная идея, - согласился Питер и, прежде чем Дерек успел его остановить, щелкнул его на камеру мобильного.  
\- Не с этим фото! С прежним.  
\- Ой, ну да ладно! Я же не идиот. Естественно, с прежним. Но я не мог отказать себе в удовольствии запечатлеть тебя на память, такую небрежно-лохматую и с голыми ногами. Подумай, Дерек, может, нам не стоит искать рецепт от твоей болезни? В конце концов, в нашем клане всегда заправляли женщины, а ты…  
От немедленной и жестокой смерти Питера спасли Крис и шум в ванной, сопровождающийся коротким задушенным взвизгом.  
\- О Господи. Стайлз! - первой очнулась Кора и рванулась к дверям. Шум не прекращался. Что-то неровно хлопало, как окно на ветру, но больше ничего не доносилось: ни визга, ни лая, ни скулежа. Дереку против воли стало не по себе.  
Кора распахнула дверь.  
Кора замерла.  
Кора издала странный хрюкающий звук и заткнула ладонью рот. Дерек стремительно отодвинул ее и тоже замер, удержавшись за дверной косяк.  
Барахтающийся в унитазе щенок застыл, но тут же рыкнул и снова остервенело задергался, пытаясь зацепиться за бортик и, подтянувшись, выбраться. Крышка унитаза методично хлопала его по голове, а лапы скользили.  
К счастью, псы не краснеют.  
\- Какое неожиданное и милое стремление к цивилизованности, - сказал заглядывающий сзади Питер. – Забудь.  
\- Вы назвали собаку Стайлз? – озадаченно спросил Крис. – Или это он и есть?  
\- Бинго! – огрызнулась Кора. – И, если что, нет, мы не пытались утопить его в сортире. Он сам там застрял.  
\- Помоги ему, - приказал Дерек, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти. Сквозь досадливое раздражение просачивалась жалость: они еще оба цеплялись за прежнюю жизнь, за прежние привычки, не в силах или не желая смириться с тем, что все изменилось. У Стайлза это выходило смешно и нелепо. Дереку очень хотелось надеяться, что его одежный бунт не выглядел со стороны точно так же.  
\- Ничего, когда-нибудь я тоже стану альфой, - пригрозила Кора, сдергивая с сушилки полотенце. – Тогда вы все у меня попляшете. А ты не вертись там! Сейчас вытащу.

  
\- Шерифу сообщили, что произошло с его сыном?  
\- Скотт сказал, что они готовятся у него дома к школьной презентации, поэтому ночуют там же, - ответил Крису Дерек под шум включившегося в ванной фена.  
\- Неубедительное объяснение.  
Питер пожал плечами, отходя к дивану, где немедленно развалился, вольготно раскинув руки по спинке.  
\- Это лучшее, что можно было придумать. Шериф не знает об оборотнях. И, подозреваю, сейчас не подходящий момент для его просвещения.  
\- Стайлз все еще тот же?  
\- Ну, если он пытался сходить в туалет по-человечьи, видимо, да.  
\- Это могли быть остаточные инстинкты.  
\- Дерек? Он пытался как-то выйти с тобой на связь? После того раза, когда пролаял свое имя?  
Питер испытывающее смотрел на него, и Дереку внезапно перехотелось говорить правду. Он вспомнил, как вчера щенок гонял мяч, на первый взгляд совершенно не обращая внимания на их разговоры, как сегодня, когда вся компания заявилась в лофт после звонка Коре, Стайлз тоже не подал виду, что слушает их и понимает, предпочтя тихо исчезнуть с глаз. Это явно было неспроста, и в принципе это было умно. Неучтенный фактор всегда может стать козырным тузом. Особенно когда ты не уверен в своем окружении. Поэтому он покачал головой.  
\- Нет. Не пытался.  
Арджент тоже смотрел на него. Дерек равнодушно скользнул взглядом, отвернулся и, открыв наугад одну из книг, перелистал несколько страниц. Дверь ванны открылась. Пропустив впереди себя собаку, вышла Кора.  
\- Купи ему туалет, Дерек. Или в следующий раз будешь нянчиться сам. – Она была взъерошенная и недовольная. - Пойду его выгуляю.

* * *

Часом позже в зоомагазине Стайлзу купили шлейку и впитывающие пеленки, а Дерек, пройдясь по торговому центру, выбрал себе джинсы, кеды, несколько маек и куртку. Вопрос с нижним бельем закрыло приобретение набора плавок в спортивном отделе. Проигнорировав попытки Лоры всучить ему вешалки с лифчиками, Дерек оплатил товар, переоделся в примерочной и, прихватив пакеты с одеждой, оправился на стоянку, где в машине оставили Стайлза.  
\- Может, я все-таки пойду с тобой? – Кора спрашивала это, наверное, уже в сотый раз. – Если тогда ты все забыл, какой шанс, что не забудешь сейчас? Тебе нельзя идти одному.  
\- Я буду не один. – Они остановились у эскалатора. – Ты не забыла взять фотографию?  
\- У меня на телефоне есть, - Кора отчего-то медлила, словно не решаясь ступать на бегущие ступени. Их огибали люди, кто-то выругался, и Дерек, взяв ее под локоть, отступил в сторону.  
\- Что?  
Сестра смотрела на него, покусывая губу.  
\- Говори, Кора. Время идет.  
\- Я тут подумала. - Она переступила с ноги на ногу, его младшая сестра, уважающая отжимания по утрам, спарринги, и сурово отбрившая недавно парня, который пошел ее провожать: «Хейлы не обнимаются!». - … Подумала, что если у нас ничего не выйдет, и ты так и останешься… девчонкой, я не разочаруюсь. И все наши тоже. Сестра-альфа это даже круче, чем альфа-брат. Честно.  
\- Ты меня успокоила, - помолчав, сказал Дерек. – Но я бы предпочел вернуть свои яйца обратно. Поэтому иди.  
И все-таки сказал, когда она была уже на середине пути вниз:  
\- Спасибо.  
Кора не подняла головы, но он почему-то знал, что она улыбается.

Музыку было слышно еще от лифта. Добрый старый «Продижи». Еще не подойдя к машине, Дерек знал, что увидит.  
Стайлз, прижав уши, сражался с магнитолой, пытаясь не то убавить звук, не то сменить радиоволну. Выглядело это странно. Заметив Дерека, он бросил свои попытки и чинно сел, делая вид, что ни при чем. Дерек мог поклясться, что, когда они уходили, магнитола была выключена.  
\- Ты не оглох, нет?  
Убавив громкость, он забросил на заднее сидение пакеты, предварительно достав шлейку. Стайлз замотал головой, словно пытался вытрясти ноты, и потер лапой ухо.  
\- Идиот. Ты сейчас слышишь звуки выше двадцати тысяч герц так же легко, как раньше будильник. Никакого рока в замкнутых пространствах. Иди сюда.  
Стайлз снисходительно тявкнул, но послушно перебрался на водительское сидение.  
\- Я знаю, что «Продижи» это не рок. - Дерек надел на него шлейку, подтянул ремешки и пристегнул карабин. - Но ты меня понял. И с тебя триста пятьдесят баксов.  
Стайлз округлил глаза. Дерек молча постучал пальцем по экрану магнитолы, покрытому хаотичными царапинами от когтей. Стайлз вздохнул и, обреченно понурившись, выпрыгнул из машины.

До банка они дошли пешком. Стайлз бодро трусил впереди, время от времени останавливаясь и обнюхивая заинтересовавшие объекты вроде бумажных оберток, урн и людей. Дерек его не одергивал. Стайлз всегда был любопытным, и теперь возможность исследовать мир, сидя в совершенно непривычном теле, использовал по полной. Наблюдая, как он приветливо виляя хвостом, заглядывает под юбку умильно улыбающейся девчонке или как осторожно обследует фонарный столб, видно считывая чужие метки, Дерек думал, что, пожалуй, завидует. Неуемной жизнерадостности и легкости, с которой Стайлз принял свое состояние. Вот Дереку совершенно не хотелось изучать свое тело и его возможности. Ему хотелось побыстрее от него избавиться.  
У входа в банк они остановились. Прошло три дня, и все следы уже затерлись, растворились в сотнях запахов, и было бессмысленно пытаться их найти. К тому же Дерек сомневался, что без опыта Стайлз смог бы взять след, пусть даже и свежий. Поэтому они постояли, пока Дерек озирался, пытаясь припомнить, куда и зачем он отправился в тот день. Обычно, приезжая сюда, он оставлял машину в многоэтажном паркинге неподалеку, потому что стоянка для клиентов не вмещала всех желающих. Тогда, если память ему не изменяла, он поступил так же. Значит, по логике вещей, выйдя из банка, вернулся за машиной. Или нет? А что, если вместо паркинга он заглянул в любимый гриль-бар за порцией сочного стейка с кровью? Дерек посмотрел в направлении стоянки, потом в противоположном, где за поворотом улицы таился неприметный «Баско-гриль», потом опустил взгляд и спросил:  
\- Хочешь есть?  
Стайлз тут же перестал изучать вывеску банка, плюхнулся на задницу и затряс сложенными передними лапами, как делают собаки, надрессированные на выклянчивание лакомства. При этом он потявкивал и всем видом демонстрировал, что да, Стайлз очень, очень хочет есть, и если его немедленно не накормят, умрет жуткой голодной смертью, которая останется на совести Дерека. В довершение спектакля он так и сделал: то есть, завалился на землю, подергал лапами, испустил длинный страдальческий вздох и замер. Сзади захлопали в ладоши.  
\- Клоун, - пробурчал Дерек, и, дернув поводок, поволок его за собой прочь от банка и маленькой девочки, восторженно требовавшей от матери «точно такую же собачку». Снизу доносилось довольное кряхтение, похожее на смешки.

* * *

В бар их предсказуемо не пустили. Поначалу.  
\- К нам нельзя с животными, мисс, - поспешил к входу администратор, извиняюще прижимая к груди руки. - Не могли бы вы оставить своего питомца на улице? Там предусмотрено…  
Он осекся. Подхвативший Стайлза на руку Дерек неторопясь выпрямился. Упитанный лысеющий итальянец был на голову ниже, и сейчас его взгляд оказался на уровне груди, к которой доверчиво прижался темноглазый щенок, будто невзначай оттягивающий лапкой и без того глубокий вырез белой «алкоголички».  
\- Это исключено, - негромко сказал Дерек, мысленно пообещав отрубить Стайлзу похотливые лапы по приезду домой. – Малыш недавно из приюта и боится людей. Он будет сидеть тихо и неприметно, а щедрые чаевые, я надеюсь, компенсируют ваше беспокойство, мистер…  
\- Беллини.  
\- Беллини, - эхом отозвался Дерек. – Мы же договорились? Иначе я решу, что мой брат, ваш завсегдатай и поклонник, несколько преувеличил степень комфортности этого заведения.  
\- Ваш брат? – На этот раз эхом довелось стать администратору.  
\- Да. Дерек Хейл. Именной дисконт, ваш фирменный слабой прожарки и безалкогольное пиво. Наверняка вы его помните. Его любимый столик вон там, - Дерек двумя пальцами прицелился в дальний угол и наконец растянул губы в улыбке. Судя по дернувшемуся кадыку администратора Беллини, выглядело это жутко. И действенно - судя по тому, что через несколько минут Дерек уже сидел за столиком в дальнем углу и бесцельно листал меню, ожидая официанта.

Стейк был как всегда безупречен. Заказав порцию больше обычного, часть мяса Дерек порезал на мелкие куски и беззастенчиво спустил под стол на салфетке. Администратор сделал вид, что не заметил такого вопиющего нарушения санитарных норм, а из под стола тут же донеслось довольное чавканье. Боже, благослови сиськи и отсутствие посетителей.  
За стойкой бара разгадывал кроссворд бармен Томмазо. Дерек порой болтал с ним о машинах: у парня был «Камаро» 67-го года, купленный когда-то жалкой развалюхой, с которой он любовно возился в свободное время. Уж Том точно знал его и мог вспомнить, приходил ли Дерек в «Баско-гриль» в тот злополучный день. К тому же кроссворд явно был менее интересен, чем посетительница с собакой. Бармен то и дело косился на дальний столик и приветливо улыбнулся, когда Дерек поймал его взгляд.  
\- Может, коктейль для леди?  
Вместо ответа Дерек неопределенно кивнул, двинув бровями и встал.  
\- Что-нибудь освежающее и не приторное, - сказал он, присаживаясь на барный стул и опираясь о стойку.  
\- «Мохито»?  
\- Банально.  
\- «Крестный отец»?  
\- Нет.  
\- «Куба либрэ»?  
Дерек задумчиво осмотрел Томмазо и согласно кивнул:  
\- Пойдет. И побольше льда.  
\- Любишь ром или Че? - Бармен потянулся за бутылками.  
\- «Кока-колу», - Дерек слышал его участившееся сердцебиение. Их диалог был похож на флирт. Если бы Дерек говорил тоже самое, но был самим собой, это бы звучало обычным заказом. Но он был с грудью, в майке, с длинными волосами, и простые слова внезапно приобрели незнакомый оттенок. Это было странно, и над этим следовало подумать. Странная власть и не менее странная сила. Или это тело диктовало ему такие мысли?  
\- Помнишь Дерека? У которого «Камаро»? Он часто у вас бывает.  
\- Парень с черной малышкой «Концепт»? Конечно, помню. Луиджи говорит, твой брат?  
\- Он был тут во вторник? Где-то после четырех-пяти вечера.  
Том обернулся, сжимая за горлышко бутылку «Баккарди».  
\- А что? Сестренка против девушки? – он заговорщицки улыбался.  
\- А что, он был здесь с девушкой?  
\- Да нет. Он никогда не приходит сюда с девушкой. Это я так. Ну, знаешь, когда одна девчонка ищет парня, пусть это и ее брат, точно нужно искать в причинах другую девчонку, потому что…  
\- Он пропал.  
Бармен стал серьезным.  
\- Что, правда?  
Дерек кивнул и скупо напомнил:  
\- Коктейль.  
\- О черт. - Было непонятно - это бормотание озвучивало сочувствие по поводу пропажи постоянного клиента, или Томаззо так извинялся за временную задержку пойла. Впрочем, это было и не важно.  
\- Так он был здесь? Во вторник. Вечером.  
Он слушал чужое сердце почти жадно, стремясь не пропустить момент, когда его ритм подтвердит или опровергнет правдивость сказанных слов. Томмазо, потянувшийся за «хайболлом» замер, задумчиво нахмурил брови и с сожалением ответил:  
\- Нет. Не припомню. Я вообще его уже пару недель не видел. Определенно, нет.

* * *

На паркинге, куда они все-таки сходили после обеда, тоже ничего вспомнить не удалось. Поймать свой след Дерек не мог, а сытый и сонный Стайлз вместо посильной помощи вяло тащился за ним на поводке и зевал. В конце концов Дерек просто подхватил его на руки, экономя время и нервы, и, забрав машину со стоянки торгового центра, отправился домой. В машине Стайлз предсказуемо уснул.  
Припарковавшись, Дерек какое-то время просто сидел, бесцельно глядя в окно. Телефон молчал: вероятно, никто из стаи тоже ничего не обнаружил. Проклятый провал в памяти хотелось выдрать из головы, как сорняк. Ему казалось, что именно там, в этих нескольких часах, которые он не помнил, и кроется ответ. А значит, и возможность все вернуть обратно. Он всегда был тем, для кого проще действовать по наитию, чем долго и кропотливо копаться в учебниках и пособиях, пытаясь понять, выстроить схему, план и расписать пути решения проблемы, с учетом всех всевозможных факторов. Он ничего не смыслил в магии, доброй половине всех обычаев и тайных знаний, которые передавались в стаях от родителей к детям. Их с Лорой слишком рано осиротили, и они росли сами, избегая контакта с чужими стаями, а потому мало чем отличались от обычных людей, для которых заклинания, ведьмы и древние фолианты были просто атрибутом сказок. Он лишь недавно узнал, кем был Дитон для матери, и что вообще такое бывает и входит в обычную жизнь стаи. Он мог забирать боль, но лишь недавно увидел, как можно красть воспоминания. Питер. Ему нужен был Питер - хитрая умная тварь, которая знала больше, чем показывала. Ему нужен был Арджент со своей коллекцией веками накопленных знаний. Но он не верил им. Он не знал, будут ли они помогать ему искренне или под видом помощи сделают еще хуже, ведь один был тем, кто всегда стремился к власти, а другой – извечным врагом его расы. Теперь они объединились, и Дерека пугал этот альянс. Он не доверял им, но понимал, что без них он навряд ли справится. И от этого сумбурного клубка мыслей помноженного на коварно подкрадывающееся отчаяние ему хотелось выть.  
Рядом пошевелился во сне Стайлз, заурчал животом, дернул задними лапами и пукнул.  
\- О-о Господи, - бесцеремонно вырванный из мучительных раздумий Дерек перестал до белизны пальцев цепляться за руль, досадливо цыкнул и тут же потряс сладко спящего товарища по несчастью. - Подъем. Приехали.  
  
Как ни странно, но эта глупость в духе «Американского пирога» почему-то сделала его тревогу не такой тревожной. Вспомнив осоловело покачивающегося на сидении Стайлза, Дерек тихо коротко засмеялся, все еще сжимая в руках упаковки с мясными полуфабрикатами. Все-таки щенок из Стилински получился куда симпатичнее человека.  
\- Странный выбор.  
Голос из-за спины был молодой и мужской. Прежде чем обернуться, Дерек кинул взгляд на упаковки: куриные колбаски и колбаски индюшиные. В чем странность? Высокий широкоплечий парень, стоящий позади, приветливо улыбнулся и указал пальцем на стеклянные двери магазина, за которыми скучал на привязи Стайлз.  
\- Собака. Какой-то терьер? - Глаза парня весело щурились, но от его взгляда, с хищной ленью окинувшего Дерека с головы до ног, захотелось одновременно застегнуть куртку по горло и врезать в морду. - Тебе бы больше подошел доберман.  
Два мужика за день, не считая заинтересованных взглядов в торговом центре и на улицах. Если так будет продолжаться и дальше, пожалуй, заточение в лофте не самый плохой выбор.  
Парень плавно шагнул в сторону, перегораживая ему путь, и внезапно добавил, интимно понизив голос:  
\- Или… босерон.  
\- Отвали, – грубо буркнул Дерек. Курятина оправилась обратно на полку. Он схватил еще одну упаковку индюшиных колбасок и, обогнув парня, направился кассе. Какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что они вот-вот столкнутся плечами, но парень отступил, пропуская его, и только весело сказал вслед:  
\- Меня зовут Эйк.  
\- Срать мне, как тебя зовут, - не оборачиваясь, сообщил ему в ответ Дерек, и, стиснув зубы, под негромкий смех ушел расплачиваться.  
Уже выйдя из минимаркета и отвязав Стайлза, он бросил взгляд через витрину. Стоящий по ту сторону у платежного терминала Эйк улыбнулся ему в ответ.

* * *

Зачем-то, первым делом зайдя в интернет, Дерек забил в поисковую строку «босерон». Слово было дурацкое, с французским оттенком, но редкая порода оказалась красивой. Черные статные звери, больше похожие на волков, чем на собак. Дерек просмотрел фотографии и нехотя признал, что этот Эйк был прав. Такой пес смотрелся бы рядом намного уместнее, чем рыжее недоразумение на коротких ножках. По ноге двинули лапой. Дерек откинулся поглядеть, и Стайлз, тут же запрыгнув ему на колени, требовательно заворчал. Через пару минут на экране открытого текстового редактора было написано: «он тебя клеил111».  
Дерек втянул в себя воздух, потом длинно выдохнул.  
\- И что?  
«ОГН ТЕБЯ КЛЕИЛ1111 ТЕБЯ111»  
\- А надо было тебя?  
«СМЕШ…». Стайлз хлопнул по капслоку и допечатал уже неэкзальтированно-прописными буквами. «но. будь осторожн. все мужики – козлы. за бар – респект. было круто. быстро учишся».  
\- Спасибо, - в тон его издевательскому сообщению поблагодарил Дерек, скривившись, ссадил Стайлза на стул и, стягивая, на ходу майку, пошел к кровати. Душ, перекусить, и можно заняться разбором книг, которые днем приволок Питер. Перед уходом Дерек проглядел фолианты, и особенно его «порадовало», что несколько из них оказались на древнеанглийском и латыни. О чем вообще Питер думал? Что все читают на латыни слету и без словаря?  
Сзади коротко взвыли.  
\- Ну что еще?!  
Он обернулся. Стайлз сидел, чуть наклонив голову, а потом вывалил язык, выпучил глаза, и вид у него стал пугающе-одержимый. Какие-то секунды Дерек смотрел на него, не в силах понять, что происходит, но потом внезапно до него дошло.  
\- Черт!  
Щенок затряс головой, тихонько повизгивая, и Дерек, которого от злости бросило в жар, поспешно прикрыв рукой грудь, мог поклясться, что его опять только что высмеяли.  
\- Еще одна такая выходка, и я тебя прибью.  
Скептическое фырканье было ему ответом. Потом защелкала клавиатура.  
\- Нет! Я не буду читать твою ересь! Я иду в душ. Хватит.  
Клавиши стучали так часто, будто над лэптопом шел проливной дождь. Видно, Стайлз все-таки обуздал моторику собачьего тела.  
Дерек разулся, стянул джинсы, оставаясь в одних плавках, и, уже не пытаясь закрыться, ушел купаться, злорадно отметив наступившую мертвую тишину.

Пока он не видел себя и не касался, он забывал. Поэтому до сих пор каждый момент осознания все еще был шокирующе-неприятным. Прежде чем шагнуть в душевую кабину, Дерек встал перед зеркалом, и, наверное, впервые за эти дни попытался рассмотреть себя спокойно, а не мазнуть взглядом по отражению во время чистки зубов.  
Питер был прав. Что-то или кто-то действительно дали ему красивое женское тело. Высокое, поджарое, с упругой грудью, длинными стройными ногами. Еще на второй день Кора подсунула ему свой депилятор, но он так и валялся рядом с бритвенным станком невостребованный. Волос на ногах, подмышками и лобке, темных, ровных и густых как шерсть, было меньше, чем на его родном теле, и Дерек вестись на эти женские штучки не собирался. Никакого бритья. Его все это не волновало, а на чужое мнение было плевать. Он вспомнил, как жадно смотрел на него бармен, как раздевал взглядом этот Эйк, как пялился недавно Стайлз, и девушка в отражении ожесточенно стиснула кулаки, ее смуглое лицо хищно и зло заострилось, вздернулась верхняя губа, обнажая длинные клыки, и… Дерек, опомнившись, расслабился.  
Неважно. Все это неважно. Это тело не навсегда. Он зашел в кабинку, и, включив воду, подставил лицо под горячий поток, стараясь не думать о том, как сейчас придется мыть некоторые части этого не-навсегда тела.

По возвращению на экране его ждало целое послание.  
«ШИКАРНЫЕ СИСЬКИ111 почему стацлз длбаная уродливая собака а не красивая крутая телка 7 можт тогда стайлз накнец занялся бы сексом1 судьба не справедлива. ненавижу тбя и того уебка что нас заколдвал. Что сказал чувак в магазине7».  
\- Что ты мне не подходишь. - Дерек, зажав подмышкой книгу, подхватил одной рукой ноутбук, другой – Стайлза. – Нам нужен второй лэптоп.  
«скажи скотту чтобы забрал упапы мой. там много полезных ссылок».  
Дерек, устроившись на кровати, едва успел прикрыть колени полой банного халата, как Стайлз, напечатав ответ, нагло завалился ему на ноги. Дерек спихнул его.  
\- Что за полезные ссылки?  
«магия оборотни ритуалы. Не повершишь сколько всего полезного можн найти в сети. НЕ БУДТ МУДАКОМ. Я маленький одинокий щенок. мне нужно тепло вкусняшки и чтобы гладили пузо».  
\- Вот еще, - Дерек даже фыркнул. - Перебьешься. И только попробуй залезть ночью в мою постель. Спишь на диване.  
«СТЕРВА»  
\- Спишь за дверью.  
Стайлз молча поглядел, как Дерек раскрывает книгу, и спустя пару минут, вновь ненавязчиво подлез под руку, устроившись поудобнее - так, чтобы видеть страницы. От маленького тела шел жар, согревая ноги.  
На этот раз у Дерека почему-то не хватило духа его оттолкнуть.

***

Ничего. Совершенно. Ноль. Зеррро! - Кора, плюхнувшись на диван, рядом с Айзеком, сомкнула пальцы в кольцо, наглядно демонстрируя количество найденной информации. – Никто ничего не помнит. Никто ничего не знает, не слышал, не видел. Не представляю, как копы умудряются раскрывать преступления с такими свидетелями.  
\- Преступления, - с нажимом сказал Скотт, опускаясь между ними. – При чем тут это?  
Тут же, радостно вертя хвостом, примчался Сталйз, потыкался лбом в ногу Скотта, получил порцию поглаживаний и убежал к столу, где среди книг, рядом с лэптопом Дерека, стоял принесенный ноутбук. Кора проводила его почти ревнивым взглядом и наконец соизволила, ответить:  
\- При том. Мой брат не сам превратился в Лару Крофт.  
Тон у Коры был вызывающий. Скотт мудро не стал подпитывать ее желание поругаться и сменил тему, глядя на Дерека, который настраивал Стайлзу текстовый редактор.  
\- Дитон говорит, что он тоже никогда о таком не слышал, но сказал, что скорее всего таки проклятье одно, направлено оно было на Дерека, а Стайлза задело рикошетом.  
\- В смысле, как в «Красавице и чудовище»? – Кора задумчиво нахмурилась.  
\- Почему? Там был заколдованным только принц.  
\- Ну да. Но в замке принца тоже все оказались заколдованными. Вспомни все эти говорящие чашки, ложки и прочую ерунду.  
\- Это были слуги принца. Стайлз даже не в стае Дерека. Логичнее, чтобы в таком случае срикошетило на тебя. Или Питера.  
\- Мы тоже не слуги принца.  
\- Но вы его семья.  
Кора фыркнула, ни то признавая правоту Скотта, ни то возмущаясь аналогии.  
\- Может, с нами не сработало, потому что мы и так оборотни? Стайлз был человеком. Теперь он – собака. Собака – лучший друг человека. Лучший друг девушки…  
\- Лучший друг девушки – это бриллиант, - пробормотал Скотт, прикусывая губу, чтобы не засмеяться.  
\- Ты теперь еще и биографии знаменитых людей читаешь? – тут же сердито откликнулась Кора, развернувшись к нему всем корпусом.  
\- Про бриллианты и так все знают. Нет, то, что он был человеком, а вы – оборотни, не при чем. В этом нет смысла. Тут какая-то другая связь.  
\- И ты совершено прав, мой юный друг, - театрально объявил возникший в дверях Питер. Он был пижонски небрит, упакован в белый блайзер в обтяжку с глубоким вырезом на груди, и от него даже слегка тянуло одеколоном. За ним снова маячил Арджент в кожаной куртке.  
\- Всем привет.  
Питер поднял в знак приветствия руку с зажатой между пальцев карточкой и спустился по ступеням.  
\- Преданность, глубокая привязанность, возможно… любовь. Вот суть этой связи. И кто-нибудь мне скажет, почему наш четвероногий приятель Стайлз сидит перед компьютером?  
\- Любовь? – Скотт недоверчиво вздернул брови. Дерек нахмурился. Стайлз глухо зарычал.  
\- Я сказал - возможно, - Питер поучительно ткнул пальцев в потолок, присел перед стулом, глядя скалящемуся щенку прямо в глаза. – Понимаешь меня, да, мальчик? Никакие это не остаточные инстинкты. Ты все понимаешь. Вот ведь незадача, так вляпаться. Неужели и правда влюблен в моего племянника?  
\- Он тебе сейчас нос откусит, - даже с каким-то садистским удовольствием предупредила Кора.  
\- А я сломаю его тонкую милую шейку, - хищно улыбнулся Питер, поднялся, одергивая брюки, и, пошатнувшись от тычка Дерека, возмутился: - И нечего толкаться! В отличие от всех вас, мы единственные, кто продвинулся в этом деле.  
\- Тогда и говори по делу, - Дерек процедил это, шагнув между Стайлзом и Питером, сплетая на груди руки. - А не устраивай здесь спектакль.  
\- Если ваши тела не заимствованы, - голос у Арджента был низкий и спокойный, - то это заклятие трансфигурации. Истинной. Живого в живое. Хроники говорят, что практически во всех случаях похожих оборотов это не трансфигурация, а заклятия личины. Мороки, которые спадают по истечении времени или при использовании контрмер. Истинная трансфигурация требует такого затрата магии, что становится просто бессмысленной. Обычному колдуну это не под силу. Наши хроники молчат. Даже в легендах есть всего несколько упоминаний: в Индии, у скандинавов, и в каждом из случаев это делали…  
\- Боги, - выдохнул Скотт.  
Арджент коротко взглянул на него и кивнул:  
\- Правильно. Боги или те, кто к ним близок.  
Было тихо. Кора, Айзек, Скотт, Питер. Все они смотрели на Дерека. Даже Стайлз, задрав голову, молча и вопросительно округлил глаза.  
\- Боги? – недоуменно переспросил Дерек, подавив жгучее желание обхватить себя руками. Стайлз приподнялся, и уже не таясь, отшлепал на лептопе: «кого ты прогневал чувак7».  
Крис Арджент глянул на экран и покачал головой.  
\- Нет. Боюсь, он никого не прогневал. Это не проклятье…  
Питер встал рядом с ним и сухо закончил:  
\- Это ритуал.

* * *

\- Почему девчонка?  
\- А при чем тут Стайлз?  
\- Боги все-таки существуют?  
Все снова замолчали, уставившись на Айзека. Тот заерзал и чуть смущенно пожал плечами, поджав губы.  
\- А ты сомневался?  
\- Вообще-то я атеист, - признался Айзек Крису Ардженту, все еще неловко кривясь. И добавил чуть тише: - Наверное.  
Дерек подумал, что с таким отцом и детством, какие были у Айзека, немудрено разочароваться не только в Санта-Клаусе и родительской любви, но и в высших силах.  
Стайлз прекратил колотить лапой по клавиатуре и требовательно тявкнул.  
«ЖЕРТВОПРИНОШЕНИЕ7».  
\- Возможно, - прочитав, сказал Питер.  
«оба – жертвы7».  
\- Не исключено.  
«ЧОРТ».  
Стайлз совсем по-человечески вздохнул и, спрыгнув со стула, ушел к Скотту. Бесцеремонно залез к нему на руки, свернулся клубком и накрыл хвостом нос. Дерека кольнула неуместная ревность.  
\- То есть, вы считаете, что нас превратили, чтобы принести в жертву? – Уточнить это все равно когда-нибудь бы пришлось.  
\- Мы не знаем, - Арджент пожал плечами, огляделся и, не найдя более подходящего места, присел на освободившийся стул. – Это всего лишь догадки. И про трансфигурацию, и про ритуал. Сначала нужно проверить созданные эти ваши тела или чьи-то. Прости, Стайлз, но вчера мы были у твоего отца, и я все рассказал. - Он выждал паузу, но щенок безучастно глядел перед собой, даже не пошевельнувшись. - Не скажу, что это было легко, но в конце концов он поверил.  
\- Я могу быть чертовски убедительным, - вставил Питер, самодовольно морща нос. – Надеюсь, шерифа потом не мучали кошмары.  
\- Нам нужен выход на полицейские базы данных, - как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Арджент, даже не взглянув на Питера. - Твою фотографию, Дерек… нынешнюю фотографию прогонят по спискам пропавших без вести и спискам правонарушителей. Со Стайлзом такой подход не пройдет, поэтому ваше дело… - Палец ткнул в сторону дивана. – …Просмотреть интернет и снова те районы, что прилежат к банку. Листовки о пропаже, просьбы найти щенка в соцсетях, сайты ветклиник и приютов: все, что может помочь понять – настоящая собака или нет. Дитон, Питер и я займемся магической частью. Есть зелья и способы снимать морок. Ты, Дерек, должен проверить все тут, начиная от содержимого банок с крупой и заканчивая подушками и гелями для душа. В доме могут быть ведьмины мешки, руны, пентаграммы, чужие вещи, которые поддерживают заклятье. На тебе нет ничего подозрительного?  
\- Что ты имеешь виду?  
\- Незнакомые татуировки, родинки в тех местах, где их не было, шрамы.  
\- Моя татуировка, - нехотя признался Дерек, глядя в светлые глаза Арджента. Если бы он не знал, что Ардженты – люди, он бы решил, что где-то в роду Криса затесались оборотни: взгляд у того был совершенно волчий, с черным ведьминым кругом, окаймляющим радужку. – Она изменилась.  
\- Изменилась? – Питер успевший дойти до кухни, обернулся. – И почему ты сразу не сказал?  
\- Показывай.  
Питеру он даже не стал отвечать. Он смотрел на Арджента, а потом все-таки повернулся и задрал на спине майку. Еще в первый день его трискелион оказался замененным на похожую фигуру из сочлененных между собой равнобедренных треугольников. Он действительно не придал этому значения, посчитав, что татуировка просто изменилась вместе с телом, но два длинных выдоха за спиной сказали ему, как он был не прав.  
\- Что это?  
\- Сколько дней прошло с твоего обращения? – Теперь в голосе Арджента была тревога. Нешуточная тревога, от которой у Дерека заныло колотящееся сердце.  
\- Сегодня четвертый. Что это такое?  
\- Валькнут. - Питер сев на ступень лестницы, ведущей наверх, смотрел на него. – Это валькнут, Дерек. Это старая недобрая дохристианская магия.  
\- Узел павших, - тоже глядя на него, добавил Арджент. – Древняя руна межмирных переходов и мертвых. У тебя всего пять дней, чтобы во всем разобраться.  
У тебя. Не у нас. Дерек перевел дыхание и предельно спокойно спросил:  
\- И что будет потом?  
\- Смерть? – Одновременно с пожавшим плечами Крисом сказал в пронзительной тишине Питер, и это прозвучало совсем не как вопрос.

  
*  *  *

  


Голова гудела.  
После эпической речи Арджента все опять загомонили во все голоса, наперебой пытаясь выяснить подробности. Арджент сходил за Стайлзом, усадил его себе на колени, полез в интернет, видимо заходя на какие-то свои охотничьи тайные сайты, и принялся делать закладки, попутно что-то объясняя навострившему уши щенку.  
От абсурдности информации, вывалившейся на них, Дереку хотелось, как в детстве, залезть под подушку, и чтобы стало тихо. Даже если для тебя превращаться в заросшее мехом создание с клыкам и когтями банальная обыденность, рассказы о богах, которым вознамерилось сделать твою кровь жертвенной, все равно из области примитивных фильмов ужасов. То есть, совершенно, абсолютно и категорически нереально. Дерек отошел к окну – он давно уже понял, что вид города, тонущего в зависимости от времени суток в тумане, солнечных лучах или сумерках, его успокаивает. Рядом тут же бесшумно возник Питер, и у него между пальцев, как у фокусника, появился прямоугольник серого картона.  
\- Набираешь армию поклонников? Это что?  
На визитке рядом со схематическим изображением собаки, именем и профессией, был размашисто написан номер мобильного и предложение: «Позвони, если захочешь щенка».  
\- Дрессировщик собак? Что, правда?  
\- Где ты это взял? – Дерек перевел взгляд с визитки на насмешливо ухмыляющегося Питера.  
\- Было засунуто под дворник машины. Прости, не удержался. Кто он?  
\- Я не знаю, - прозвучало почему-то с вызовом. – Столкнулись вчера в магазине. Сказал, что мне нужна собака покруче.  
\- Какой милый съем! – восхитился Питер и ловко спрятал визитку в ладони, едва Дерек потянулся ее забрать. – Может, это и есть наш приятель-маг?  
\- Может, - Дерек требовательно пошевелил пальцами. – Я выясню. И что это за чушь ты нес про Стайлза и любовь?  
\- Почему же чушь. – Отдав визитку, Питер тут же потерял к ней интерес и, развернувшись, тоже уставился в окно. – Это логично. Если бы это был простой рикошет, то он задел бы того, кто был рядом с тобой в момент срабатывания заклятья - то есть, Кору. Если, конечно, в этот момент Стайлз не спал с тобой в одной кровати или под нею. Но так как Кора жива, здорова и все еще девочка, а Стайлз в тот момент находился у себя дома, уместно сделать вывод, что зацепило того, кто испытывает к предмету колдовства некие глубокие чувства.  
\- И как долго ты все это выдумывал?  
\- Меньше скепсиса. Мы вычитали это во французской оккультной книге восемнадцатого века. Считалось, что так проклинают любовные пары: чтобы даже будучи вместе они не могли общаться. И якобы иногда случались конфузы. В одной из легенд описывают случай, когда ведьма прокляла прекрасную даму, но вместо ее мужа в осла превратился мужественный конюх, чем выдал долгую любовную связь с хозяйкой.  
\- У меня нет любовной связи со Стайлзом.  
\- Вот только не надо все воспринимать настолько буквально, - Питер даже досадливо поморщился. Было видно, что выстроенная им теория ему ужасно по нраву, и он будет бороться за нее до конца, отвергая даже явные несостыковки. – Есть связь, нет связи. Какая разница? Вероятно, парнишка тайно в тебя влюблен или же так яростно восхищается твоими уникальными личностными данными и физической формой, что готов почти обожествлять. По-крайней мере, ничего более правдоподобного пока никто из вас все равно не придумал. И ты должен это признать.  
Дерек это признавал, хотя ему и не слишком хотелось этого делать.  
\- Почему Арджент мне помогает?  
\- Арджент помогает мне, - выделив интонацией последнее слово, уточнил Питер, снова принимаясь разглядывать город за окном. – А я помогаю тебе, потому что ты мой племянник и мой альфа. Что еще не понятно?  
\- Зачем тебе мне помогать? Ты не слишком расстроился, когда говорил про смерть и жертвоприношение.  
\- Тебе показалось. Конечно, я расстроился. Или ты ожидал, что я разрыдаюсь на твоей аппетитной груди? Брось, Дерек. Сарказм помогает мне выживать. Не путай его с равнодушием.  
Крыть было нечем. Даже если Питер преследовал какие-то скрытые цели, таким путем разузнать о них было невозможно. Но пока они с Арджентом действительно были единственными, кто приносил реальную помощь. Поэтому Дерек просто кивнул и сказал, надеясь, что прозвучит достаточно искренне:  
\- Спасибо. И… поблагодари от меня Криса.

Шериф приехал под вечер. Озадаченное недоумение при виде Дерека было ничто по сравнению с тем болезненным шоком, который исказил его лицо при взгляде на выбежавшего к нему щенка. Щенок заметно скис, и его можно было понять: не слишком подходящая ситуация и облик, чтобы объясниться с отцом. Особенно если ты и сам не знаешь, успеешь или нет еще увидеться и пообщаться по-человечески. Поздоровавшись, Дерек ушел на второй этаж, деликатно оставляя их одних. Сидя наверху, он время от времени прислушивался к мужскому голосу, доносившемуся из лофта, и стуку клавиатуры, и спустился обратно только тогда, когда с лязгом задвинулась входная дверь.  
Стайлз сидел перед ноутбуком и стирал напечатанное. Дерек успел заметить отчаянное, без пробелов «простипростипапапростипожалуйста», прежде чем курсор сожрал последнюю букву, оставляя лист девственно-чистым.  
\- Оправдывался?  
Щенок тупо пялился в экран, но потом все-таки поднял лапу.  
«ага».  
\- Глупо. Ты не в чем ни виноват.  
«виноват. должен был рассказать ему раньше».  
\- Не думаю, что от этого ему было бы легче видеть тебя собакой.  
Стайлз уничтожающе взглянул на него, и, спрыгнув, отправился к миске с водой. Под шумное лакание Дерек пошел следом и залез в холодильник. Вытащив остатки индюшиных колбасок, сунул в микроволновку. Арджент сказал, что во всех записях, что существуют о валькнуте, упоминается девятка. Девять вершин треугольников, девять миров, девять дней. Если он прав, и им действительно осталось жить меньше недели, Стайлз погибнет несовершеннолетним девственником, по ошибке влюбившемся не в того, кого следует. Еще одна смерть на его совести. Доставая горячие колбаски, Дерек малодушно подумал, что сам бы уже и не против сдохнуть. Нет, конечно, не жертвой в каком-то неведомом ритуале, а в бою или просто заснув и не проснувшись. Порой ему казалось, что даже если он сбежит на необитаемый остров, и там умудрится кому-то навредить - может, сам того не подозревая, а просто сорвав какой-нибудь неподходящий банан.  
Пока он уже привычно переносил на кровать лэптоп Стайлза и еду, тот куда-то исчез.  
\- Эй.  
Из-под кровати выкатился желтый теннисный мяч и толкнулся в ногу. Дерек смотрел. Следом выбрался щенок, с нитями паутины на усах, сел рядом. Потом протянул лапу и требовательно качнул мяч.  
\- Стайлз…  
Щенок снова тронул игрушку, тявкнул и завилял задом, изображая радостное нетерпение. Дереку показалось, что ему врезали под дых.  
\- Прекрати. - Он поднял мяч, намереваясь спрятать, но Стайлз внезапно зарычал, цепляясь за бархатистый пыльный бок, упираясь задними лапами, ожесточенно потянул на себя, и Дерек не успев даже подумать, взрыкнул в ответ, яростно и звучно, выпуская клыки, пропарывая когтями тугую резину, ставя на место зарвавшегося бету. И лишь секунду спустя вспомнил, что это не бета, это не оборотень, это просто человек в собачей личине. Стайлз мелко дрожал, но Дерек был уверен, что не от страха. Он поддел под теплое собачье пузо и поднял его на кровать. Грубовато подтолкнул тарелку.  
\- Ешь.  
И, поднявшись, ушел переодеваться.  
Когда спустя время он выходил из лофта, за спиной так и было тихо: ни чавканья, ни стука клавиш. Ничего.

* * *

\- Что тебе нужно?  
Дерек не был уверен, что именно так девушки общаются с флиртующими с ними парнями, но он в конце концов и не был девушкой и уж точно не собирался ни с кем флиртовать.  
\- У тебя все в порядке? – Голос Эйка в трубке неожиданно прозвучал с тревогой. – Ты где?  
\- Что тебе нужно, и откуда ты знаешь мою машину? Я же сказала тебе отвалить.  
\- Ты бы точно выиграла конкурс на самого прямолинейного полицейского, - тихо рассмеялся в ответ Эйк, и Дерек слышал, как он явно удовлетворенно вздыхает. - Ты паркуешься прямо напротив моих окон. Там же, где до этого парковался твой брат, и ничего особенного я не хочу. Может, угостить кофе. Может поболтать. Мне показалось, что, несмотря на твою нелепую собаку, у нас есть много общего. Обернись.  
Дерек, бесцельно разглядывающий витрину круголосуточного магазина, от неожиданности вздрогнул, но практически сразу понял, что его просят развернуться, а не оборотиться в том смысле слова, который был ему привычен. Силуэт на фоне освещенного окна, как раз над козырьком булочной, помахал ему рукой.  
\- Привет, - сказал следом Эйк. – Так как насчет кофе? Мне кажется, ты там замерзла, и тебе грустно.  
\- Привет, - машинально ответил Дерек, все еще ощущая неприятную тяжесть в сердце от этого дурацкого «обернись». Как насчет кофе? Вполне. Только если этот Эйк расчитывал, что Дерек поднимется к нему, он сильно ошибался. Для превращения в жертвенную «расчлененку» было слишком рано. – Я не замерзла, но про грусть ты угадал. Выходи.  
  
\- Откуда ты?  
\- Из дому.  
Эйк засмеялся. Он вообще, судя по всему, легко и часто смеялся, но на удивление его смех не вызывал у Дерека раздражения.  
\- Я имею ввиду, откуда ты приехала.  
\- Почему я должна откуда-то приехать?  
\- Твой брат живет тут полгода, а тебя я увидел только вчера. Вероятно предположить, что ты только что приехала. Логично?  
\- С чего ты взял, что это мой брат?  
\- Ну, может, и не брат. Но точно родственник. Вы похожи. Так откуда?  
\- Из Нью-Йорка.  
Они не торопясь шли по улице в какой-то «симпатичный бар», расположенный неподалеку.  
\- Неплохо. Приехала погостить?  
\- Вроде того.  
Сразу за углом мягко переливалась вывеска небольшого кафе. Эйк пропустил Дерека вперед себя, придерживая дверь, негромко заметил:  
\- А ты не разговорчивая.  
Дерек только пожал плечами.  
\- Коп?  
\- Что?  
\- Ты - коп?  
Они сели за столик у окна. Народу было немного, негромко играла музыка, и даже подошедшая официантка была невысокого роста. Очень ненавязчивое кафе.  
В ответ на вопросительно приподнятые брови Дерека, Эйк пояснил:  
\- В девчонках-копах есть что-то такое… особенное. Особенно в оперативницах. Я много работаю с полицией, глаз наметан. Барышню с яйцами узнаю, даже если она будет в вечернем платье.  
\- Ты потрясающе галантный.  
\- Многие бы это сочли за комплимент.  
\- Поаккуратнее с такими комплементами, иначе останешься холостым и без секса.  
\- Да брось. Ты же пошла со мной пить кофе.  
Это уже было слишком. Дерек знал, что эти слова относятся не к нему, но игривый самодовольный намек прозвучавший во фразе парадоксальным образом взбесил. Когда Дерек клеил девчонок, такой наглости он себе не позволял.  
«Я тебе сейчас глотку вырву», едва угрожающе не выдал он, но вовремя удержался, поднимаясь, и лишь процедил неопределенное:  
\- Слушай, ты…  
\- Я шучу, - обезоруживающе улыбнулся Эйк и поймал его за руку, мягко перехватывая запястье. - Прости. Ты так мило злишься, что я не удержался. Прости, пожалуйста. Сядь.  
Ты позвонил ему, что бы понять, кто он, напомнил себе Дерек, подавив желание ударить, выразительно глядя то то на наглеца, то на его руку. Эйк разжал пальцы, примиряюще выставил ладонь.  
\- Больше так не подкалываю. Обещаю… - И тут он замолк, выжидающе глядя снизу вверх на Дерека. Глаза у него смотрели мягко и без тени вызывающей наглости, которая прозвучала в той фразе. Сердце билось ровно и спокойно.  
\- Дора, - сдаваясь, сказал Дерек. Имя вылетело само по себе, и уже произнеся его, он понял, что его вполне могли бы так звать, родись он девчонкой. Любовь мамы к подобным именам была притчей во языцех, и Кора еще в детстве всегда дулась, когда путали их с Лорой имена. Лора, Дора и Кора. Господи, у них были бы все шансы стать школьной легендой. Сестры Хейл. Странным образом Дерека это позабавило и успокоило, словно пришедшее в голову имя сказало ему, что все идет, как надо. Он снова сел и наконец ответил на вопрос, про который Эйк уже, наверное, и забыл. – И нет, я не коп.

Эйк дрессировал собак для полиции. И иногда для частных клиентов, натаскивая псов на защиту хозяина. Он рассказывал много и с тем заразительным энтузиазмом, с каким рассказывают только по-настоящему увлеченные своим делом. Дереку это было на руку: позволяло избежать опасных расспросов про жизнь и ненужного флирта. Он слушал, изредка подкидывая наводящие вопросы, и успел выяснить, что Эйк – человек, Эйк не врет, а сердце у него отстукивает частый ритм исключительно по той причине, что Эйку действительно симпатична «Дора».  
Черт.  
\- …тебе понравится. Он не может не понравиться.  
Последние минут десять Эйк расхваливал своего пса.  
\- Лохматик? – недоверчиво переспросил Дерек. – Серьезно? Ты назвал своего босерона Лохматик? Они гладкошерстные.  
\- И что? - Эйк казался искренне удивленным. - В тебе почти шесть футов росту, а мне хочется называть тебя малышкой. Ласковых прозвищ никто не отменял. По паспорту его зовут Норвилл «Шэгги» Роджерс Любовь моей жизни.  
\- Еще лучше. Заводчик был с юмором.  
\- И любил Скуби Ду, - Эйк задумчиво скатывал из обрывка салфетки шарик. – Скоро буду его вязать. Так что могу оставить тебе щенка.  
\- Мне не нужны заводчики.  
\- Я о своем псе. - Короткая улыбка продемонстрировала, что Эйк оценил неуклюжую попытку Дерека пошутить. - Что-то я все треплюсь и треплюсь без остановки. Прости. Просто редко встретишь девчонку, которая будет слушать все свидание о собаках.  
\- В следующий раз я загружу тебя рассказами о движках, лошадиных силах и новой «Камаро Турбо». Посмотрим, какой из тебя слушатель, - пригрозил Дерек, поднявшись и вытаскивая из кармана деньги. – Мне пора.  
\- А будет следующий раз? – быстро спросил Эйк, снова удержав его за руку. – Я плачу. Прекрати.  
Дерек пожал плечами, сунул деньги обратно и надел куртку.  
\- Посмотрим.

Вернувшись домой, он застал прежнюю тишину. Пустая тарелка стояла на кровати, Стайлз спал рядом, свернувшись клубком. На фоне темного экрана лэптопа с навязчивой периодичностью всплывала заставка. Дерек оглядел эту картину, покачал головой, и, раздеваясь на ходу, ушел в душ.  
У девушки в отражении был усталый взгляд. Он смотрел на себя, потом провел по щеке, будто стирая след целомудренного поцелуя, оставленного Эйком на прощание. Эйк уже не пытался говорить про следующее свидание, просто мягко придержал его за плечо, ненавязчиво тронул губами и, негромко пообещав «Я позвоню», отпустил. Дерек смотрел на себя в зеркало и не мог понять, почему промолчал в ответ, будто давая повод все это продлить, когда продлевать не было никакого смысла.  
То, что в Эйке нет ничего сверхъестественного, он понял еще на середине истории о собаках, и можно было уже тогда встать и уйти, даже не пытаясь допить откровенно паршивый кофе. Но он не ушел. Может, потому что рассказ был интересным, а может, потому, что Эйк – единственный, кто не видел сейчас в Дереке Дерека, и в этом было что-то пьянящее. Словно ему дали шанс начать жизнь с чистого листа, с новой отправной точки, за которой он смог бы выстроить любое будущее, которое бы пожелал, в котором не было бы прежних ошибок, потерь и разочарований, в котором он мог стать кем-то, кем бы никогда уже не стал, оставаясь Дереком Хейлом.  
А может, это просто была реакция молодого бабского тела, которому нужно самца.  
Последняя мысль грубо отрезвила. Дерек шумно выдохнул и полез под душ. Он не хотел самца, и совершенно не собирался оставаться в облике Доры Хейл. Нет. Ни за что.

  


* * *  
Просыпаться окончательно не хотелось. Было сонно, тепло и уютно. Дерек, не выпрастывая рук, зевнул, стонущее потянулся, переворачиваясь, и тут же выругался, распахивая глаза и вздергивая одеяло. Растянувшийся вдоль его бока Стайлз недовольно заворчал и тоже зевнул, показывая розовую пасть и завернувшийся на конце дрожащий язык.  
\- Пошел вон отсюда!  
Вытолкать упирающегося Стайлза из-под одеяла оказалось делом непростым. Он вцепился зубами за бретельку майки, возмущенно рычал и отбивался всеми четырьмя лапами. Оба затихли только тогда, когда майка предательски треснула.  
\- Вот же скотина, - бессильно прокомментировал Дерек, натягивая отодранный лоскут на грудь. Потом чертыхнулся, ожесточенно стянул майку и зашвырнул куда-то за кровать. Стайлз засопел и, растянувшись на животе, свесил голову с кровати, указывая лапой вниз.  
Внизу стоял лэптоп.  
\- Не пытайся мне заморочить голову, - досадливо поморщился Дерек, поднимая его и откидывая крышку. – Еще раз залезешь ко мне под одеяло, пожалеешь.  
На посветлевшем экране высветился лист текстового редактора с посланием, видимо, написанным вчера, во время отлучки Дерека. Стайлз тут же бодро сел и отшлепал ниже экспрессивное : «И ЧТО Я ТАМ НЕ ВИДЕЛ77 зато тепло».  
\- Ты ничего там не видел. Ты девственник, Стилински, - машинально ответил ему Дерек, скользя взглядом по строкам.  
«не смей так больше сваливать1 мы в одной лодке. НЕ БУДЬ ТАКИМ МУДИЛОЙ ДЕРЕК1 и в мяче какаято хуйня. придешь – посмотри. важно»  
  
Если бы он удосужился заглянуть в лэптоп вчера, он бы уже об этом знал. Но он просто захлопнул его и лег спать. Хотя был ли смысл винить себя?..  
Мяч нашелся под стулом, у кровати. Дерек потряс его – внутри сухо шелестело, расковырял когтем прореху, и вытряхнул на ладонь несколько мелких бледно-лиловых цветков.  
«что за гербарий7».  
Напечатав, Стайл тут же сунул любопытную морду ему под руку.  
\- Я не знаю. - Дерек, нахмурившись, покачал головой и ссыпал цветы на одеяло, предварительно понюхав. От запаха не мутило, не кружилась голова, ладонь не обожгло. – Но для меня это точно не опасно.  
«ага. именно поэтому оно в мяче мяч в твоем доме а ты внезапно с сиськами. фотай и погуглим».  
Совет был здравый. Знания Дерека о цветочной флоре ограничивались аконитом и умением отличить розу от тюльпана. Знания Стайлза, как подозревал, ушли не дальше.  
«и оденьс\я уже пожалста».  
Судя по выражению щенячьей морды, уничтожающий взгляд не сработал.  
\- Что тебе не нравится? Ты же в меня влюблен, если верить Питеру. - Дерек поднялся с кровати, чтобы оправиться за новой майкой и телефоном, но, притормозив, заглянул в экран, чтобы прочитать ответ.  
«не хрен меня этим подкалываить. несмешно».  
\- «Не смешно» - это не твоя фраза, - поучительно напомнил ему Дерек. - Нечего воровать мои слоганы. Придумай свои.  
Стайлз в ответ лишь закатил глаза.

Загнанная в поиск картинок «Гугла» фотография дала два вероятных ответа. Примула и вербена. По ключевым словам «примула магия» и «вербена магия» поисковая система вывалила им миллион ссылок. Стайлз давал указания, нетерпеливо шлепая лапой по клавишам, ошибался и снова печатал, даже не пытаясь стирать написанную абракадабру, злобно фыркал, когда страницы грузились слишком медленно, и раздраженно прикусывал Дереку то руку, то бедро, когда он открывал не то, не так и, видимо, недостаточно ловко. Стайлз умел обращаться с интернетом, но собачьи лапы не были предназначены для мышки и манипулирования клавишами, и, судя по всему, это доводило его до белого каления. После очередной попытки забить клавиатуру до смерти Дерек не выдержал, сгреб его в охапку и, усадив себе между ног, прижал ладонью, успокаивающе похлопал по груди.  
\- Все, хватит. Кончай психовать. Информации достаточно. Читаем.  
Потянувшаяся к клавиатуре лапа была перехвачена и надежно фиксирована. Какое-то время они молча пробегали глазами открытые страницы, потом посмотрели один на одного, и Дерек недоверчиво нахмурился:  
\- Приворот?  
  
Дитон, которому они позвонили, кивнул в экране Скайпа:  
\- Чаще всего. Это без сомнения вербена, а вербену довольно часто используют в приворотных зельях и вообще в любовной магии. Но есть нюансы.  
\- Я думаю, сейчас не подходящее время для лекций. Значит, это скорее всего приворот?  
Стайлз больно закогтил ему ногу. Дитон укоряющее наклонил голову.  
\- Я не собираюсь читать вам лекции, Дерек. И нет, скорее всего, в вашем случае это не приворот.  
Дереку уже казалось, что его брови никогда не выйдут из состояния «недоуменно нахмуриться». Только что было сказано, что чаще всего траву используют в приворотах, и вот через секунду это уже не приворот. Кто здесь страдает кретинизмом?  
\- У вербены много свойств. Ее любили и друиды, и христиане, и Рим. Ее применяли, чтобы стать неуязвимыми, чтобы притянуть богатство или любимого…  
\- Дитон!  
\- И ее свойства зависят от того, когда и как она собрана. Собранная в полнолуние, она работает обратно приворотному зелью. Она ссорит. Учитывая, что вам ее подкинули в игрушке для собаки…  
\- Это теннисный мяч, - зачем-то поправил Дерек. – Хочешь сказать, что кто-то пытается воздействовать на Стайлза?  
\- Хочу сказать, что кто-то пытается разрушить вашу связь.  
\- У нас нет связи.  
\- Есть, Дерек, - Дитон это сказал с настораживающей уверенностью. – Конечно, есть. Иначе, заклятье не накрыло бы вас обоих. Не знаю, что рассказал Арджент, но Стайлз – это спутник или может даже хранитель…  
\- Хранитель чего?  
\- Я не знаю. Тебя? Я могу только предполагать, оценивая факты. Но очевидно, что по каким-то причинам тому, кто наложил проклятье, важно вас развести.  
\- А почему ты не думаешь, что тому, кто наложил проклятье, важно просто приворожить ко мне Стайлза, а не наоборот?  
\- Потому что это не имеет смысла, - Дитон вздохнув, покачав головой, словно устал объяснять очевидное. - Его нет нужды привораживать. Он и так рядом. Именно поэтому и он превратился. Ты что, до сих пор этого не понимаешь?

Мяч Дерек вышвырнул через окно. Обернувшись, прошелся по лофту, заглядывая во все углы, обнюхал один за другим кухонные шкафы, в ванной - бутылочки с кремами Коры и свою косметику, но больше ничего в доме этой вербеной не пахло. Где наткнулся на мяч, Стайлз уже не помнил. Нашел. Может быть, под диваном. Может быть, в другом месте. Может, в тот же день, когда и пришел, а может, и на следующий.  
«думаешь, это Питер?»  
Дерек, задумчиво пялящийся в пол сидя на кровати, лишь неопределенно пожал плечами. Потом сказал:  
\- Слишком сложно.  
«в смысле7»  
\- Если Питер хочет власти, это слишком сложный путь, чтобы ее получить.  
«он играет в тенис».  
\- Тысячи людей играют в теннис, Стайлз, - раздражено парировал Дерек, не понимая, зачем пытается оправдать Питера, если и сам, узнав о начинке мяча, первым делом подумал о нем.  
«может он помогает ардженту7 а тот хочет воскресит жену или еще что-то типа».  
\- Ты сам в это веришь?  
Стайлз вздохнул и мотнул головой. Уши у него печально поникли. Он лег, уложив морду на вытянутые лапы, какое-то время пялился в пространство, потом снова сел и напечатал: «достало все. башка крУгом. хочу на канары секса и надраться. мы забыли пожрать. купи мне картошки и даблчизбургер. клянусь защищать тебявечно » .  
Про «башку крУгом» и «достало все» Дерек был с ним согласен. Факты и предположения противоречили друг другу, дополняли, отрицали, от постоянных «вероятно» и «может быть» у него у самого плавился мозг, и казалось, что вот-вот и он утонет в этом море неопределенности.  
Поэтому он кивнул и поднялся:  
\- Да, ты прав. Нам нужно прогуляться.

Пока они шли к парку, позвонил Питер.  
\- Дай, я угадаю, - не дав ему сказать и слова после приветствия, сказал Дерек. – Вы ничего не нашли.  
\- Изрекать неутешительные прогнозы – это моя прерогатива. Не порти мне удовольствие, - недовольно пробурчал Питер. Было слышно, как на заднем фоне негромко играет джаз, и что-то постукивает: вероятно там вовсю шло приготовление ланча. – И да, мой сообразительный племяш. Мы ничего не нашли. Твоя красивая мордашка не проходит ни по одной из баз, щенка тоже никто не терял. Ты выяснил что-то по поводу своего дрессировщика?  
\- Да. Встречался с ним вчера. Он…  
\- Оу! Настоящее свидание?  
\- …чист.  
\- И даже целовались?  
\- Он обычный человек. Работает на полицию. Живет с собакой…  
\- Какое извращение.  
\- Питер, твою мать!  
\- Ну прости, прости, у меня просто хорошее настроение, - промурлыкал игриво Питер, что-то невнятно сказал вне трубки. – Крис передает тебе привет, и говорит, что зайдет к вам вечером, занесет какие-то обереги.  
\- Передай Крису спасибо, - процедил Дерек. – Ты меня дослушаешь?  
\- Ну конечно. Ты так интересно рассказываешь про мужика, живущего с собакой. Какая порода, кстати? И ты не ответил, целовались или нет.  
Питер был неисправим. Дерек подозревал, что как бы не разливался соловьем его дядя насчет сочувствия и помощи, возможность побывать на его похоронах тот не упустит. Причем, возможно, с удовольствием.  
\- Так что этот парень не имеет никакого отношения к происходящему. Зато в теннисном мяче мы нашли утром приворотную траву.  
\- Это не мой мяч, - быстро открестился Питер, даже переставая стучать своим ножом, и заметно посерьезнел. – Нет, правда, ты же не подумал, что это я его подкинул? Хотя я бы мог, не спорю. Но приворотная трава… Это вы откуда узнали?  
\- Дитон сказал, и сказал, что не уверен насчет приворота. Может быть, как вариант, ее туда положили, чтобы…  
\- Вы грызлись, как кошка с собакой, - медленно задумчиво сказал Питер. – Да, собранные в полнолуние травы часто меняют свои свойства на противоположные. В таком случае держи Стайлза при себе. Если враг хочет вашей ссоры, кто знает, может быть, ваша связь делает его слабее. И скинь мне данные на своего поклонника. Пробьем по базам и его.  
\- Не веришь моему чутью? - Дерек все еще пребывал под впечатлением от знаний Питера, порой казавшихся безграничными.  
\- Верю. Но предпочитаю быть уверенным, если ты понимаешь разницу. – Стук ножа снова возобновился, как и легкомысленный тон. – Ну все, пока-пока. Не могу заставлять любимого мужчину страдать от голода. Жду «смс».  
И в трубке пошли гудки.

* * *

Пока Дерек покупал бургеры и картошку, успели позвонить Кора, Скотт и Айзек. Коре хотелось поболтать, Скотту выяснить, как у них дела, а Айзек сообщил, что по поручению Дитона зайдет за той самой вербеной через пару часов. Отбившись от желающих пообщаться, Дерек углубился в парк, нашел уединенную скамью и, усевшись, раскрыл пакет. Стайлз приплясывал рядом, нетерпеливо и предвкушающее облизываясь, и Дерек даже слегка пожалел его, упускавшего из виду, что собачьи вкусовые рецепторы не обязательно скончаются от кайфа, отведав жареную картошку и соленые огурцы с сомнительно мясной котлетой. Но вопреки ожиданию Стайлз с аппетитом умял свою порцию и принялся так намекающе смотреть Дереку в рот, что тому пришлось делиться своими луковыми кольцами и остатками бургера.  
\- Куда в тебя лезет?  
Щенок снисходительно фыркнул, сунув нос в пакет, убедился, что даже картошка и та уже кончилась, слизал с морды остатки соуса и, спрыгнув, криво нацарапал на утоптанной земле у скамьи: «усну давай гулять».  
\- Гуляй. Я тебе не запрещаю.  
Дереку гулять не хотелось. Ему хотелось сидеть, бесцельно разглядывая заросший ряской пруд, слушать шелест желтеющей листвы над головой и ни о чем не думать. Поэтому он просто съехал вниз по скамье, укладывая голову на жесткий край спинки, устраиваясь поудобнее. От бургера в животе был тяжелый комок – он обычно не ел подобную жрачку, предпочитая пищу здоровую и натуральную, и сейчас вяло размышлял, как Стайлзу, любителю подобного мусора, до сих пор удалось остаться подтянутым и без сального живота над штанами. Дерек попытался вспомнить, как тот выглядел, но кроме курносого носа, веснушек, мускулистых, поросших темным волосом рук и болтовни ничего на ум не приходило, и картинка, как мозаика, в калейдоскопе дробилась, не желая складываться в единое целое. «Как и все сейчас», - подумал он, опустив взгляд на свою грудь – под целомудренной футболкой-поло ее не было так вызывающе видно, как в вырезе маек, и может, поэтому тело впервые не вызвало глухого бессильного раздражения. «Сестра-альфа это даже круче, чем брат-альфа». Он вспомнил эти слова Коры, усмехнулся, поднимая взгляд, и тут же подобрался, теряя расслабленную леность и садясь ровно.  
Стайлз увлеченно рылся в куче палой листвы, то и дело, ныряя в нее носом. С подветренной стороны, прячась в тени густого кустарника, к нему неспеша подкрадывался черный крупный пес. Он шел, пружиня мощными лапами, низко пригнув голову, неотрывно следя за копошащимся щенком. Так подкрадывались волки к беззащитной добыче. Эту хищную вкрадчивую манеру готового напасть зверя сложно было попутать. И расстояния между собаками было уже слишком мало, чтобы Дерек успел.  
\- Стайлз, беги!  
От его резкого окрика щенок вскинул голову, оглядываясь. А пес молча, взметнув листья, рванулся вперед, почти одновременно с Дереком, отставая от него на считанные доли секунды, но это и принесло спасительную фору. Дерек успел отшвырнуть с дороги несущегося к нему Стайлза, краем уха услышав болезненный взвизг, припал к земле, оскаливаясь, выпуская клыки, и угрожающе взревел прямо в морду летящего на него пса.  
Если бы перед псом поставили каменную стену, он, наверне, тормозил бы так же: всемя лапами, отклоняясь назад.  
Дерек смотрел ему в глаза, чуя густой запах разгоряченного мощного зверя, скалясь по-прежнему, зло и предупреждающе ворча.  
\- Шэгги! Шэгги, мать твою! Фу!  
Верхняя губа пса дрогнула и опустилась, пряча белые крепкие клыки. Пес развернулся и как ни в чем ни бывало потрусил в сторону подбегающего Эйка.

\- Ты в порядке? В порядке? Все окей? Испугалась?  
\- Да я сейчас горло тебе порву, мудак сраный! Тебе и твоей бешеной шавке! Это что было? Ты, блядь, охуел, без намордника такого пса!..  
\- Да вот он, намордник! Есть намордник. Он его стянул. Не любит…  
\- Да срать мне, что он у тебя любит! Свали отсюда, пока я тебя не убила!  
\- Ну погоди, Дора! Ну не дерись! Он хотел поиграть! Ничего бы не было! Ты цела? У тебя…  
\- Он нападал и хотел задрать! Я знаю, что говорю! Не трогай меня своими руками!  
\- Прости.  
Они оба, тяжело дыша, уставились друг на друга.  
\- Прости, - осторожно, словно выкручивая запал готовой взорваться бомбы, повторил Эйк и снова попытался взять его за плечи. – Прости. Мне жаль. И что это вообще было? Ты на него… рычала.  
Дерек молча отбросил его руки. Ярость еще затапливала, но даже сквозь нее он уже понимал, что опасно подставился, и это просто счастливая случайность, что посторонний не успел увидеть клыки и когти.  
\- Пошел вон, - только и сказал он глухо, и, развернувшись, подхватил на руки приковылявшего Стайлза.  
\- Дора!  
Уходя, он слышал, как за спиной Эйк в полголоса ругает свою собаку, щелкает карабином, пристегивая наконец поводок. Что это вообще за чертовщина? Дрессировщик, позволяющий своему здоровенному псу разгуливать без намордника и поводка? Натравливающий его на других собак? Что это вообще за бред? И почему этот парень снова и снова оказывается у них на пути? Может это все-таки не случайность?  
Стайлз тихо заскулил, и Дерек понял, что прижимает его к себе слишком сильно. Он ослабил хватку, машинально успокаивающе погладил.  
\- Дора, постой!  
Это уже было слишком. Дерек остановился, шумно перевел дыхание и развернулся лицом к лицу к догоняющему его Эйку.  
\- Что еще?  
\- Слушай, ну это не дело так расходиться. Мне действительно жаль. Я не так представлял себе твое знакомство с Шэгги. Может у нас получиться как-то загладить свою вину?  
Эйк с виноватой дурашливостью поджал губы. Его пес чинно сидел рядом. Дерек перевел взгляд с одного на другого и обратно. Длинно выдохнул.  
\- Ты что, за мной следишь?  
\- Да. – Признание было неожиданным, и, кажется, искренним. - Я через окно увидел, как вы вышли из дома, и подумал, что, наверное, собрались гулять. Этот парк – единственное в округе место, где не слишком людно, и можно нагло позволить собаке побегать без поводка. И здесь есть собачья площадка. Мы решили рискнуть и попробовать вас найти.  
\- Ага. Чтобы попытаться сожрать мою собаку, - сухо добавил Дерек, сжав лапу Стайлза, которой тот настойчиво царапал ему грудь. – Очень оригинально.  
\- Я правда не думаю, что Шэгги собирался навредить твоему… - Эйк был мастер делать вопросительные паузы, но Дерек молчал, поэтому он закончил сам. - … Песику. Это вообще не бойцовая порода. Они пастухи.  
\- Послушай, что тебе от меня надо?  
\- Ну… Мне казалось, мы неплохо поболтали в прошлый раз. - Эйк, глядя в глаза, ненавязчиво провел пальцем по щеке, словно стирая невидимую грязь, прежде чем Дерек успел отступить, уходя от прикосновения. Голос у него стал низкий, полный урчащих ласковых интонаций, от которых, видимо, каждая девушка должна была просто выскочить из трусов. – И ты сказала в прошлый раз про следующий. Я ни черта не разбираюсь в машинах, но даже погуглил «Камаро Турбо». Она красотка. – Эйк сделал короткий шаг вперед и добавил, чуть улыбнувшись. – Как и ты.  
\- Господи боже! - С отвращением скривившись, Дерек развернулся, но чужой палец снова успел мазнуть его по лицу в глупой неуклюжей ласке.  
\- Да не будь такой дикой! Я просто пытаюсь понравиться. И у тебя там грязь, черт возьми! Ты выпачкалась. Я хотел вытереть.  
\- Твои попытки меня склеить просто жалки, - не оборачиваясь, процедил Дерек.  
\- Но они же работают! – крикнули ему в спину. – Они же работают, Дора?  
Дерек лишь ускорил шаг. Внутри его еще все кипело от ярости.

* * *

На щеке действительно виднелись две смазанные перекрещенные полоски грязи, которые так и не стер Эйк. Дерек умылся, а потом сходил за Стайлзом. Он почему-то ожидал, что едва они окажутся в лофте, Стайлз помчится к лэптопу, что бы изречь что-то в своем духе, насмешливое и меткое, но он не помчался. Он, припадая на переднюю лапу, отправился пить, долго лакал и выглядел подозрительно задумчиво. Оттуда его Дерек и унес в ванную, безоговорочно постановив «Спать с грязными лапами не будешь», потому что уже понял: запрещай ему, не запрещай, но утром он снова окажется в кровати. Стайлз, собственно, и не сопротивлялся. Покорно стоял в поддоне кабинки, пока Дерек тер его ладонью и смывал душем мыльную пену. Только недовольно тявкнул, когда, кутая его в полотенце, Дерек задел ту самую ушибленную при падении лапу.  
Потом они сидели на кровати: Дерек листал очередную умную книгу из груды умных книг, принесенных Питером, а Стайлз, положив морду на лапы, едва выглядывая из-под полотенца все так же задумчиво пялился перед собой. А потом сел и вывел лэптоп из спящего режима.  
«Буду защищать тебя вечно» - издевательски высветилось последней строкой. Стайлз начал было стирать свое опрометчивое обещание, но бросил на половине фразы и набил ниже: «значит дора7».  
\- И что? - спросил его Дерек, чувствуя внезапное облегчение от того, что затянувшееся молчание наконец-то прервалось.  
«сам придумал7»  
\- Какая разница?  
Стайлз посмотрел на него и напечатал, осторожно касаясь клавиш: «как это быть девчонкой7».  
\- Лапа болит?  
«болит».  
Дерек вздохнул и, подтащив его к себе, сжал в ладони теплую, чуть отекшую лапу. Помял мягкие подушечки, осмотрел когти, и потянул на себя боль. Она налила черным вены, отдалась неприятной тяжестью в руке. Стайлз благодарно ткнул его носом в пальцы и тут же потянулся к лэптопу.  
«спсиб. ответь».  
\- А как это, быть собакой?  
«любоптно но мне не нравится».  
\- Ну вот, а мне даже не любопытно.  
Стайлз недоверчиво поглядел на него.  
«что, даже ни разу не дрочил7».  
\- Стайлз.  
Щелканье клавиатуры азартно ускорилось.  
«да ну7771111 хейл…ты знаешь что у женщн ДВА оргазма77 и ты не проверил777 ну ты ЛОХ111»  
\- Кажется, я зря тебя обезболил, - досадливо буркнул Дерек, снова утыкаясь взглядом в книгу. Тема была скользкая, и поддерживать ее он не собирался. Нет. Только не на потеху несовершеннолетнему придурку с длинным языком. Щенок, весело кряхтя, боднул его в ногу. Дерек вдумчиво читал про магические свойства рун. Толчок повторился.  
\- А сам-то ты уже проверил, как это – вылизывать себе яйца?  
На экране тут же возникло гордое «ДА1».  
\- И как? – с нескрываемым ехидством поинтересовался Дерек, поднимая брови.  
«глупо и невкусно. оргазм лучше».  
В случае Стайлза, Дерек уже понял, что если не готов услышать ответ, лучше не задавать вопрос, поэтому даже не стал интересоваться, экспериментировал ли тот с собачьими оргазмами.  
Но даже такое демонстративное молчание не могло сбить Стайлза с толку и избранной темы.  
«нет чувак я тебе поражаюсь. я б не хотел умереть девственицй».  
\- Сомневаюсь, что за оставшиеся дни найду тебе терьера для вязки.  
«себе же нашел».  
Дерек недоверчиво посмотрел на написанное, подождал какое-то время в надежде, что Стайлз сейчас сотрет фразу, но Стайлз сидел и с вызовом, не моргая, смотрел на него в ответ.  
\- Ты… - Дерек все еще не мог поверить, что вот сейчас, вот так просто ему нахамили в лицо. – Ты вообще это о чем?  
«чувак из парка».  
\- Чувак из парка?  
«кончай делть вид что все какпрежде. ты девка а я собака. И если мы сдохнем потомучто комуто чтото от тбея нужноб я умру ГРЕБАНОЙ СОБАКОЙ ДЕРЕК111 Яяпытаюсь блядь жить сэтим, а ты. с которым все носятся. на которого запало куча мужиков не успел ты отратстиь сиски говоришь мне что тебе НЕ ЛЮБОПЫТНО И СТЕБЕшся77 Почему не я – телка на которую западают с полпинка пока она покупает сосиски в маркете7 тогда сдыхая я бы знал как это – быть с кемто. . Как это – ТРАХАТЬСЯ1 а так даже отец смотрел на меня как на уролда.»  
Стайлз глухо зарычал на экран и ожесточенно допечатал: «иди ты нахуй хейл. ИДИ ТЫ НАХУЙ11».  
Крышка лэптопа захлопнулась от удара лапой. Дерек смотрел, как Стайлз спрыгивает с кровати, бежит к лестнице, оступаясь и неловко подтягиваясь всем своим коротким собачьим телом, забирается по высоким ступеням, преодолевая одну за другой и, наконец, исчезает из виду.  
Только две мысли вертелись сейчас у Дерека в голове: что это только что было и почему оно вообще было, если мяч с травой раздора, он выбросил к черту еще утром?  
  
Вечером Арджент действительно занес несколько медальонов на кожаных шнурках. К тому моменту Дерек снова перечитал все ссылки из закладок, где говорилось о валькнуте и девятке, связанной с ним, еще раз пересчитал дни со своего пробуждения в женском теле, и ничего утешительного эти перечитывания и подсчеты не принесли. Им осталось три дня. Или не три, если татуировка просто татуировка, а все эти домыслы не имеют смысла. Он сказал об этом Ардженту, на что Арджент просто покачал головой, велел надеть медальоны и не надеяться на лучшее.  
\- Твой кавалер умеет утешить, - желчно прокомментировал Дерек этот дружественный визит, на что Питер просто хмыкнул в трубку:  
\- Да, он такой. И ты, кстати, уже думал, что будет с твоей силой, если ты все-таки… скончаешься?  
\- Хочешь убить меня раньше, чем это произойдет?  
\- Боже упаси! – Питер возмутился почти искренне. - Никаких больше альф. Вся эта ответственность, проблемы… Нет, мальчик. Я рискнул, попробовал и понял, что это не мое. Я о Коре. Сила перейдет к ней. Ты говорил уже об этом со своей сестрой, Дерек? Или как всегда спускаешь все на тормоза?  
\- Я поговорю, - сухо пообещал он.  
\- Ох, мальчик… - Питер засмеялся тихо и скрипуче. – Ты даже не думал об этом, ведь так? Ну, вот и что бы ты без меня делал? Скажи ей. Не тяни. Если все обойдется, будем это вспоминать, как страшный сон. Если нет, она будет тебе благодарна.  
После этих слов, Дерек как-то очень ясно понял: его уже похоронили. По-крайней мере, Питер. От этого ему захотелось драться и победить. Всем назло.  
Но Коре он все-таки позвонил.

\- А где Стайлз?  
\- Где-то, - скупо ответил Дерек, выставляя на столик у дивана упаковку с шоколадным чизкейком. – Садись.  
\- Ты купил чизкейк?  
\- Нет, Кора. Я украл его в ближайшей кондитерской. Сядь.  
\- Ты купил чизкейк. - Довольно ухмыляясь, сестра скинула обувь и уселась, подогнув под себя ногу. Глаза у нее восторженно сияли.  
\- Кажется, ты любила именно шоколадный. - Дерек разлил кофе на две чашки и тоже подсел с ними к столику.  
\- Вообще-то клубничный, но это неважно, - Кора, не дожидаясь предложения, подалась вперед и принялась раскрывать картонную коробку с логотипом кондитерской. – Сто лет не ела сладкого. А в честь чего семейная вечеринка?  
\- Если я умру, альфой станешь ты.  
Рука у Коры дрогнула, и кусок пирога едва не шлепнулся на пол.  
\- Ну, ты умеешь… - сипло выдавила она, облизывая ладонь. – …Обрадовать. Собрался умирать?  
\- Ты понимаешь, о чем я. Нам надо обсудить, что тебе делать, если…  
\- Вкуснятина! – вдруг перебила его она и вгрызлась в чизкейк так, будто это было не нежное суфле, а кусок сырого мяса. – Черт, просто обожаю!  
\- Кора.  
В ответ она замычала, блаженно жмурясь. Дерек нахмурился.  
\- Прекрати паясничать. Это серьезно.  
\- Да ну? – Она послушно взглянула на него блестящими глазами, кривя испачканные кремом губы. – Что, правда? Ты позвал меня к себе поздно вечером, чтобы огласить завещание под кофе и вкусняшку? Ну ты и мудак, Дерек. Неудивительно, что ты до сих пор один!  
Он дернул ее за руку, пресекая попытку встать.  
\- Почему тебе обязательно нужно все портить? И где, черт побери, Стайлз? Куда ты его дел?  
\- Съел, - сказал Дерек, подтягивая ее к себе и прижимая. «Хейлы не обнимаются». И откуда она это только взяла? – Послушай, я хотел, как лучше. Питер прав. Если со мной что-то случится, стая будет твоей.  
\- Какая стая? – Ее мученический стон заглох на его груди, куда она уткнулась лицом. – Я и дядя?  
\- И Айзек.  
\- Айзек со Скоттом, - глухо возразила она. – А Питер – тоже мудак. Зачем он тебя накручивает? Мы все пытаемся что-то сделать. Даже он. Он же честно ищет выход. Они сидят с этим охотником до полуночи, копаясь в сети и воняющих плесенью книгах, а потом целуются в ванной, как идиоты, включив воду, будто я не услышу. Эй… - Кора приподняла голову. – И у тебя классные сиськи! Это несправедливо!  
Дерек засмеялся. Он смеялся впервые за этот вечер, обнимая свою зареванную сестру, которая только что беззастенчиво вытерла губы и нос о его футболку, и ему вопреки всему было хорошо. Просто хорошо и спокойно. Он легонько дернул ее за волосы, стянутые в «конский хвост» и подытожил:  
\- Ладно, я понял. У меня нет другого выхода, как выжить. Обещаю, буду стараться.  
\- Точно, - Кора шмыгнула, поглядела на его поднятую в торжественной клятве руку, и добавила: - И все-таки давай найдем Стайлза. С тех пор, как я выудила его из толчка, я чувствую себя ответственной за его бестолковую рыжую жопу.

* * *

Стайлза они нашли под самой крышей, угрюмо лежащим на лестнице. Несмотря на вялое сопротивление, Кора сграбастала его и, до того момента, как уехала на такси, не спускала с колен. Дерек подозревал, что за всю свою жизнь Стайлз не получил такого количества женского внимания, как за остаток этого вечера, когда ему чесали живот, гладили по спине и дружески трепали за холку. Правда, вопреки ожиданию, их отношения это не смягчило. Едва Кора уехала, Стайлз сходил на свою пеленку, напился воды и улегся спать на диване, демонстративно отвернувшись от Дерека.  
Наутро он все еще спал там же, и это – Дерек не хотел признавать, но факт оставался фактом – задевало. Кто там говорил, что они в одной лодке? Проснувшись, он какое-то время лежал, поглядывая на диван, потом даже прислушался, но, кроме сопения и ровного сердцебиения, ничего не услышал. Если Стайлз и притворялся спящим, то чертовски умело.  
Может, это дурацкое начало утра, а может, и то, что Дерек чувствовал себя разбитым и вымотанным, задало настроение всему дню. Объективных причин для усталости не было, но у Дерека сложилось впечатление, что из него вынули все кости и заменили ноющим пластилиновым подобием. Это было странно: он никогда в жизни ничем не болел, по крайней мере, выйдя из щенячьего возраста, чувствовать себя больным не привык, и нежданно нагрянувшее недомогание его раздражало. Он едва не разбил голову, поскользнувшись в душе. Он ожегся, наливая кофе шерифу, приехавшему навестить сына. Он не мог сосредоточится, читая очередную книгу. В результате, забив на приличия, он улегся на кровать, и, кажется, задремал, потому что, когда его бесцеремонно разбудили, постукивая лапой по носу, шериф уже не было.  
\- Пообщались? – спросил Дерек, зевнув, и, отпихнув снова тянущуюся к нему лапу, сел. Разбитость никуда не делась. Ныл живот. Ему захотелось лечь обратно и закутаться в одеяло. Если так начинало действовать это дурацкое проклятье, то чего же следовало ожидать дальше? Стайлз внимательно и красноречиво смотрел.  
\- Я в порядке, - ответил Дерек на невысказанный вопрос. Медальон, который Кора вчера повязала Стайлзу, смотрелся как медаль за заслуги, и Дерек безотчетно поправил ее, чтобы висело ровно, зачем-то погладил лобастую щенячью голову. Потом понял, что делает, моргнул и нахмурился. Стайлз указал лапой на стоящий на полу лэптоп.  
«чувак ты точно не в порядке. Не выспался7»  
\- Мы опять дружим? – вяло съязвил Дерек, поднимаясь. Между ног тут же судорожно дернулось – совершенно странно, безболезненно, будто там хлопнула створками неведомая раковина, и в трусах тут же стало мокро. Это было так неожиданно и нелепо, что Дерек замер, издав невнятный охающий звук и сжав себя. Потом увидел вытаращенные щенячьи глаза и поспешно ретировался в ванную.  
Он едва успел сдернуть шорты вместе с бельем и сесть на унитаз, как из него снова вывалилось. Он заглянул между ног и увидел в прозрачной воде комок белой слизи. Это было так тошнотворно, что его замутило.  
Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, грозясь удушить, на бедре еще пекла, не торопясь затягиваться, кровавая царапина от когтя. Он больно прикусил верхнюю губу и принялся дышать: вдох-выдох, снова вдох, так, чтобы воздух, вливаясь, заходил глубоко, наполняя грудь до ломоты в ребрах. Он давно уже не терял контроль над собой вот так, непроизвольно, без значимой причины, совершенно, как в детстве, когда клыки лезли от каждого материнского недовольного окрика или боли в разбитой коленке.  
В дверь осторожно поскреблись.  
\- Что?  
В ответ вопросительно гавкнули.  
\- Все хорошо, - Дерек сидел, свесив голову, вцепившись обеими руками в спутанные длинные волосы, и тупо пялился на свои ноги, стреноженные спущенными трусами. Дыхание восстановилось, но внутри все еще все натянуто дрожало, как перетянутая струна.  
За дверью заворчали, на этот раз с сомнением. Потом по деревянному полу простучали когти. Звук удалился, исчез, и его тут же сменило щелканье клавиатуры.  
Продолжать восседать на толчке было глупо. Дерек прислушался к себе, но внутренняя раковина затихла. Он дотянулся до туалетной бумаги, вытерся и, одевшись, еще раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Теперь можно было и выйти: паника отступила и больше не мешала сохранять лицо.  
Щенок сидел на кровати и месил лапами покрывало. То ли от нетерпения, то ли от какого-то своего внутреннего веселья. Дерек подозрительно посмотрел на него и заглянул в экран. Первые мгновения он даже не понял, что видит. Потом перечитал название статьи в «Вики» и возмутился:  
\- Что за чушь? Нет.  
Стайлз поглядел с сомнением и написал прямо в строке поиска: «тогда ПМС чувак. поздравляю. у тебя еще все впереди».  
ПМС? Дерек, открывший было рот для гневной отповеди, сжал губы. Он рос со старшей сестрой. С ней же шесть лет снимал квартиру. Он знал о месячных и предменструальных синдромах все. Ну, или почти все. Все, что позволено или доступно знать мужчине о таких вещах, но почему-то именно сейчас не проассоциировал странное состояние с тем самым, что для женщин в порядке вещей. В голове мелькнул и пропал призрак шипастого венца, он машинально потрогал грудь, как делала это всегда Лора, жалуясь, что болит, заработал порцию веселого кряхтения и угрожающе предупредил:  
\- Заткнись. Напечатаешь еще слово, и я сделаю из тебя чучело.  
Как ни странно, но Стайлз подчинился.

После короткого разговора с Корой по телефону, состоявшегося чуть позже в ванной, он слегка успокоился. Сестра, от всей этой ситуации, пребывающая в явном восторге, заверила, что все идет нормально, посоветовала не качать пресс, пить меньше воды и дневные прокладки, чтоб не застало врасплох. На этапе рассуждений овуляция это все или все-таки близкие месячные, Дерек прервал звонок.  
Все это было настолько бредово, что ему не хотелось даже об этом думать, и если бы не тело напоминавшее противной ломотой и болями внизу живота, он бы так и сделал: не думал.  
А потом пришел Питер, и оказалось, что лимит бреда на сегодня не исчерпан.  
Он заявился без звонка, без молчаливого Арджент-эскорта и был в своем черном пуловере, с аккуратно подстриженной бородкой так торжественно-суров, что сразу стало понятно: никаких хороших вестей он не принес.  
\- И как вы тут? – Светски начал он, перебирая книги на столе. - Привет, Стайлз. Выглядишь мило.  
Стайлз сердито поджал уши, забрался на кровать и улегся, привалившись к бедру Дерека. Дерек успокаивая, огладил его по спине.  
\- Боже, какая прелесть! - Питер расплылся в улыбке, подхватил стул и, развернув его, уселся верхом. – Смотрю, вы окончательно подружились. Кора тоже от вас в восторге. Особенно от чизкейка и Стайлза.  
\- Говори, - оборвал его Дерек.  
\- Где твои манеры? Ты же альфа. Лидер и всем пример, - Питер заметил его выражение лица и вздохнул. – Понял. Разговоров о погоде не будет. Тогда к делу. Вы в жопе, мальчики.  
Дерек молча смотрел. Питер облокотился на спинку стула.  
\- Дитон изучил ту вербену. И это просто вербена. Никаких примесей.  
\- Мы вчера поругались.  
\- С вашими характерами это немудрено и без антиприворотного зелья, - отмахнулся Питер. – Так что пока будем придерживаться прежней версии: вербена, что бы вас разделить. Шериф сумел достать записи с камер наблюдения той стоянки, о которой ты говорил. Твоей машины там не видно, но в одном из кадров, совпадающим со временем твоей амнезии, видна короткая вспышка света.  
\- Почему ты мне этого не говорил?  
\- Вот сейчас говорю. Он сам позвонил мне час назад. Сказал, что похоже на взрыв световой гранаты, но сигнализация у соседних машин не сработала. А значит, вспышка была беззвучной. Вероятно, это и есть момент, когда на тебя наложили заклятье.  
\- И что это нам дает?  
\- Ничего.  
Дерек сжал губы и сдержанно кивнул, оценивая уровень информационной пользы.  
\- Мы перелопатили уйму книг, и не нашли не одного случая совпадения. Самое конкретное из всего, за что можно зацепиться, это твой валькнут и то, что ты – женщина. Валькнут – сложный символ. Черная магия его любит, потому что он – связь между полярным. Суть взаимодействий и перехода из одного в другое. Жизнь и смерть…  
\- Спасибо. Я все это читал по ссылкам в интернете.  
\- Тело и душа, - Голос Питера повысился и зазвенел непривычным металлом. – человек и зверь. Девятка – его число. Девять вершин треугольников. Девять месяцев беременности.  
Девять пересеченных миров. - Он вставил предупреждающе ладонь, заметив, что Дерек снова собирается его перебить. - С момента твоего превращения до ближайшей полной луны – девять дней. Если попытаться все это связать воедино, у нас получается следующее: послезавтра кто-то попытается совершить ритуал, связанный с жизнью или смертью, используя для этого темную магию и суку альфа-оборотня. Девственную суку.И если…  
\- Я - не девственник.  
\- Но твое тело – да. Позволь мне закончить. И если наши предположения верны, единственное, что мы можем сделать для твоего спасения, это не искать контр-заклинание, - Питер перевел дыхание. – это испортить сам ритуал.  
\- Как?  
Питер широко улыбнулся и по его лицу, по тому, как лучились торжеством его глаза, стало понятно: вот она – кульминация его речи, к которой он вел и которой был чрезвычайно горд.  
\- Как? – переспросил он. – Естественно, испортив тебя.

Это было эффектно.  
В другой ситуации и другой обстановке, Дерек бы аплодировал стоя. Но термин «испортить» по отношению к своей персоне, ему совершенно не нравился. Он сплел на груди руки и сухо поинтересовался:  
\- То есть ты предлагаешь…  
\- Да, да. Именно это я и предлагаю, - нетерпеливо перебил его Питер уже своим обычным тоном слишком разумного дядюшки. – Потрахайся. И тогда ты станешь совершенно бесполезным. – Он подумал. - Может быть. Как вариант.  
\- Как вариант?!  
\- Ну, конечно, как вариант. А ты хочешь гарантий?  
\- Хотелось бы, - Дерек жестко хмыкнул.  
Питер закатил глаза.  
\- Господи боже! Мы гадаем на кофейной гуще, а ты требуешь каких-то гарантий. Если тебе так жалко свою пизду, валяй! Жди до полной луны и будет тебе...  
Глухое рычание, родившееся в глотке Дерека, заставило Питера заткнуться. Он помолчал, разглядывая что-то за окном, но потом все - таки сказал, потупив взгляд:  
\- Прости. Это было грубо.  
Затянуться натужной паузе не дал Стайлз. Только когда он пошевелился у его ноги, Дерек вспомнил, что они с Питером не одни, так тихо и неподвижно он до этого лежал.  
Стайлз шлепнул по клавиатуре, выводя лэптом из спящего режима и напечатал: «почему нельзя взять настоящую девственицу7 к чему сложности7».  
\- Альфа-девственица? – Питер явно обрадовавшийся прерванному молчанию, криво ухмыльнулся. – Ты шутишь? Это двадцать первый век, мальчик.  
«фигня», тут же отбарабанил Стайлз. «неубедил».  
\- Куда ты клонишь?  
«альфа девчонка целка. Можно найти. зачем магия7 СЛОЖНО. Бритва окама. нужен дерек».  
Питер азартно подобрался:  
\- Хочешь сказать, что дело в Хейлах?  
«в дереке»  
\- Но почему не в Коре? Парень. Магия. Сложно, - он явно поддразнивал, но Дерек уже видел, что оба включились в игру и получают от нее удовольствие. У щенка слабо вилял хвост. Глухое раздражение заставило Дерека расплести руки и упереться ладонями в кровать. В нее проще было запустить когти.  
«элементарно. ЧТОТО ОСОБЕННОЕ. в коре – нет. в дереке – есть. ты тупой чтоли77 ».  
\- Резонно, - Питер потер подбородок, даже забыв огрызнуться на оскорбление. – Резонно. То есть идеальное сочетание минус пол. И таким образом мы опять приходим к превентивным мерам в виде ритуальной дефлорации….  
\- Заткнитесь вы, оба! – рявкнул Дерек, стискивая кулаки. – Меня достал весь этот бред. Выметайся.  
\- Ты не прав, - осторожно предупредил Питер, но все - таки поднялся  
\- Мне плевать. Пошел вон.  
«не мешай об…»  
Дерек захлопнул крышку лэптопа, едва не придавив Стайлзу лапу.  
\- Хорошо. Ухожу, - Питер примиряющее выставил ладони. – Но ты все-таки подумай. Я, конечно, не могу тебе в этом помочь. В смысле не подумать, а в том самом…Я, что б ты знаю, ярый противник инцеста, но …  
\- Вон!

Стайлз подобрался к нему, когда Дерек лежал, откинувшись на спину и накрыв предплечьем глаза. Размеренные глубокие вдохи чередовались с длинными выдохами, и он надеялся, что его не разорвет к чертовой матери от ярости и раздражения, как паровой котел с неисправным клапаном.  
Сначала его на пробу осторожно тронули. Потом в живот уперлись двумя лапами, переступили, и, наконец, Стайлз забрался на него полностью. Ткнулся холодным мокрым носом в руку и негромко гавкнул.  
\- Заткнись.  
Досада в его голосе принесла долгожданную тишину. Но не покой.  
\- Стайлз, - сипло сказал спустя время Дерек и открыл глаза. – Ты топчешься по моей груди. Это, блядь, больно. Иди к черту.  
Клапан не хотел исправно работать, а Стайлз – идти к черту. Стайлз улегся, распластавшись на нем, и сопел.  
Что-то закипало внутри. Закипало нездоровой жгучей смесью, подступало под горло тугим комком, наслаиваясь на разбитость, раздражение, на непривычную, отчаянную жалость к себе, и тогда Дерек нащупал теплую холку, сжал и бесцеремонно затянул взвизгнувшего Стайлза себе на лицо. Застонал протяжно и глухо в горячий бархатистый живот, часто задышал, захлебываясь невинным щенячьим запахом и горечью подступающих слез.  
И клапан, наконец-то, сорвало.

На утро, он проснулся с опухшей рожей, мигренью и ощущением, что проиграл.

* * *

Трубку взял Арджент.  
\- Где Питер? - Дерек стоял у открытого холодильника и разглядывал скудное содержимое. Потом захлопнул дверцу.  
\- В ванной. Перезвонишь или это срочно?  
\- Ты знаешь о его предложении?  
\- Дефлорация? – Сказанное низким спокойным голосом Арджена это звучало не так пугающе, как вчера. – Да, знаю. Это мой план. Хочешь рискнуть?  
\- У меня есть выбор?  
\- После вчерашнего разговора со Стайлзом, Питер хочет сменить курс и поискать причины в истории вашей семьи. Возможно…  
\- Крис.  
Арджент помолчал.  
\- Нет. Боюсь, что нет. Попытаться вывести тебя из составляющей ритуала, пока единственный выход.  
\- Почему бы мне просто не уехать?  
\- Ты смотрел «Пункт назначения»?  
Аллюзия была более, чем красноречива.  
\- Я понял. По-прежнему считаешь, что завтра дедлайн?  
\- Завтра полнолуние. Таких совпадений не бывает. Ты же понимаешь.  
Дереку могло показаться, но в голосе Арджента были усталость и …сочувствие. Тогда он задал последний вопрос, самый важный сейчас, ради которого он и звонил Питеру.  
\- Дилдо будет достаточно?  
Дерек не мог поверить, что сейчас это сказал. На полном серьезе, будто обсуждал варианты пикника или дресс-код на вечеринку.  
\- Что?  
\- Дилдо, - спокойно повторил он, машинально потирая ноющий живот. - Я могу это сделать сам?  
\- Можешь, - голос Питера прозвучал внезапно, и Дерек понял, что в какой-то момент Арджент включил телефон на громкую связь. – Но этого недостаточно, что бы осквернить себя. Только секс сделает тебя по-настоящему грязным. И вот тогда, может быть, сработает. Шлюх, Дерек, ценят только в постели, а не на жертвенном алтаре.  
  
Стайлз таскался за ним все утро. Путался под ногами, подбегал к закрытому лэптопу, с намеком смотрел и бил лапой по крышке. Потом стал рычать, оглушительно раздраженно лаять и пытаться укусить его за ноги, привлекая внимание.  
Дерек бесцеремонно подхватил его, извивающегося и безрезультатно щелкающего зубами, сунул в ванную и закрыл дверь, подперев столом. Тогда он принялся выть.  
Дерек так и собирался, под этот злобный, потом умоляющий, а потом и откровенно тоскливый вой. Он подошел к двери позже, уже в куртке и обуви.  
\- Прекрати.  
Глухие удары изнутри, перемежающиеся отчаянным царапаньем, прекратились.  
Стайлз слушал Дерека.  
Дерек слушал Стайлза.  
\- Сиди тихо. Я скоро вернусь, - сказал он ему, толкнул ладонью дверь, и развернувшись, ушел. Смс Питеру он напечатал в лифте.  
«Если я не перезвоню через два часа, приди и выпусти Стайлза. Он в ванной». Отправил, нашел в исходящих номер Эйка, и, помедлив, нажал вызов.

* * *  
Даже если Эйк и был удивлен звонку и приходу, виду он не показал. Просто отступил, жестом приглашая Дерека войти.  
\- Привет.  
\- Привет. Выпить хочешь?  
\- Что, вот так, с порога?  
\- Ты себя в зеркало видела? – Эйк криво хмыкнул и, взяв у него куртку, повесил в шкаф. – На тебе лица нет. Виски или что-нибудь помягче?  
\- Вода.  
Мгновение Эйк смотрел ему в глаза. Потом уступчиво кивнул и ушел вглубь квартиры.  
\- Хорошо. Проходи, располагайся.  
Неторопливо притрусил Шэгги, повел носом и весьма миролюбиво ткнулся в подставленную ладонь, требуя ласки. Огладив его морду, Дерек вытащил вибрирующий телефон, прочитал пришедшее от Питера «Ты где?», и снова засунул мобильный в джинсы. Лицо неприятно горело, почему-то больше с одной стороны, к ломоте в теле добавилась гадкая истома. Дерек прогнул спину, повел плечами, сердито оттолкнул Шэгги, нагло сунувшего нос ему между ног, и пошел в комнату.  
  
\- Я так понимаю, спрашивать, что случилось, бесполезно? – Эйк выглянул из небольшой кухни. В руках у него была формочка для льда. Дерек как раз остановился посередине гостиной, снова достав телефон.  
«Где ты, черт возьми?!».  
«ушел трахаться. Еще вопросы?», все - таки набил Дерек в ответ неугомонному Питеру и вздрогнул.  
\- Все в порядке? – Эйк протягивал ему стакан с водой. В стакане плавал лед и долька лимона. Эйк выразительно посмотрел на мобильный и повторил: - Все..в порядке? Ты ведешь себя странно.  
\- Да. – Стакан был приятно-ледяной, и Дереку тут же захотелось прислонить его к горящему лицу.  
\- «Да» - все в порядке, или ты просто соглашаешься с тем, что ты – странная?  
План Дерека оканчивался на моменте прихода в чужой дом. Но, даже не имея больше плана, он понимал, что все идет куда-то не туда. Поэтому просто глотнул подкисленной воды и выдавил:  
\- Мне плохо.  
По-крайней мере, это была не ложь. Ему действительно становилось все хуже. Он никогда не боялся полной луны. Она была данностью, которую следовало принять и научиться жить с тем, что она приносила. Он научился этому еще в детстве, и не понимал девчачьих переживаний, хотя мать и обмолвилась как-то, что «девочкам сложнее». Он видел цепи, которые для волчиц делали крепче, стальные обручи с острыми шипами, порошки, которые мать давала сестрам, и просто знал, что так надо. Что волчица чует луну сильнее, чем мужчина.  
А теперь он сам был волчицей.  
\- Ты заболела? – Эйк, нахмурившись, тронул его щеку тылом ладони. Зазвонил телефон. – Или проблемы с парнем?  
Дерек, не глядя, сбросил.  
\- Он достает тебя? Твой бывший? Это он звонит? Он угрожает тебе? Дора!  
Дерек облизал сухие губы. Глаза у Эйка были встревоженные, он ощупывал взглядом его лицо, а потом внезапно сжал ладонями и встряхнул.  
\- Дора! Ответь мне! Это он? Ты поэтому переехала? Он преследует тебя?  
Жар нарастал. Виски туго давило, хотелось сплести ноги, приглушая навязчивое томление, и Дерек с натугой сглотнул, смаргивая пелену перед глазами.  
\- О, господи, - почти досадливо выдохнул Эйк, перехватил его за плечи и толкнул к дивану. – Сядь. Я все-таки тебе налью. Ты выпьешь и все расскажешь. И главное, не бойся. Я не дам тебя в обиду. Я сам почти коп. Мы все решим.  
Шэгги, словно чувствуя тревогу хозяина, появился в дверях и лег, настороженно навострив уши. А Дерек смотрел на стену перед собой и не мог поверить, что все вот так просто. Все так глупо и просто, и он сам такой непроходимый идиот.  
На стене, в окружении фотографий, висела ракетка.  
\- Играешь в теннис? - Вышло сипло.  
\- Что? – Эйк, уже было доставший стаканы, обернулся. – А-а, да, когда-то играл. И чего ты вскочила? Сядь. Я уже скоро. Неразбавленный виски, думаю, тебе как раз подойдет. А с теннисом уже лет десять как не сложилось. Перелом запястья, и я вне конкурса. До сих пор тоскую. Дора! Куда ты?  
Он нагнал его уже в коридоре, рванув за плечо, впечатал в стену под угрожающее ворчание вскочившего пса.  
\- Да что, твою мать, происходит?! Что я опять не так сказал? Теннис? У тебя фиксация? Тебя насиловали ракеткой на корте? Дора!  
Он держал его с неожиданной силой, не давая шелохнуться, и это было странно. Или это тело Дерека подводило его, отзываясь тайным радостным нетерпением, словно слишком долго ждало, что бы оказаться в чужих руках? Раздумывать ему над этим не дали. Не дожидаясь ответа, Эйк просто подался вперед и прижался губами к его губам, целуя напористо и жадно, подхватывая под затылок прохладной ладонью.  
  
Жар стихал. Они тяжело дышали, касаясь лбами, и Дерек осознал, что все еще трется о бедро Эйка.  
Звонил телефон.  
\- Ответь ему, - тихо попросил Эйк, сглотнув. – И скажи, что я убью его… если он не прекратит.  
Телефон выскальзывал из дрожащих пальцев, но Дерек справился. Принял вызов, прижал трубку к уху. Эйк задумчиво водил пальцем по его лицу, потом прильнул губами.  
\- Блядь, наконец-то! - с явным облегчением выдохнул Питер. - Ты где?  
Дерек, прикрыв глаза, чувствовал, как легкими поцелуями покрывают его веки. Хрипло спросил:  
\- Что ты хочешь?  
\- Господи, ты уже там ебешься, что ли? Мы едем к вам. Кое-то есть. Этот парень, дрессировщик, который тебя кадрил. - Голос Питера звенел от сдерживаемого азартного нетерпения. – Эйке Шэфер, который живет с собакой.  
Питер снова придумал какую-то чушь. Питер хотел обвинить Эйка. Но тот сам сказал про теннис. И не врал. Дерек слышал его сердце.  
Мысли заволакивало блаженным безразличием, а ладонь, скользнувшая под майку, нежно сжала грудь. Дерек стонуще выдохнул, прикладываясь затылком к стене.  
\- И что?  
\- У него нет собаки! Она…  
Дерек едва успел открыть глаза, как Эйк с силой двинул головой ему в лицо.

  


* * *  
Это было не лучшее пробуждение года. В этот раз он не висел в кандалах на ржавой решетке с электродами, приклеенными к боку, не валялся с пробитым животом и не задыхался от аконитовой пыли. Он лежал, скрученный по рукам и ногам, на кровати, в чужой комнате, и через неплотно зашторенные окна на него падали солнечные лучи. В них кружилась пыль, и Дерек какое-то время бессмысленно наблюдал за этим танцем, но потом, очнувшись, дернулся, взревел, выпуская клыки и силу, но после нескольких попыток вырваться, обмяк, мокрый от усилий и тяжело дышащий. Из чего бы ни были эти веревки, держали они крепко, больно врезаясь в руки и тело, там, где задралась майка.  
Он снова закрыл глаза, стараясь отдышаться. Все это было глупо. Так глупо, что ему даже не хотелось думать, не хотелось снова вариться в осознании, что он ни хрена не предусмотрел, и мало того, еще и сам сунулся в капкан. Одно было хорошо: Питер со своим охотником скоро будут на месте, выпустят Стайлза, и хотя бы он будет в безопасности.  
Тело по-прежнему ломило. Жар, который отпустил его рядом с Эйком, вернулся. У него пекли глаза. Веки наливались болезненной сонной тяжестью, и хотелось выгибаться, тереться всем телом о покрывало, чтобы прогнать эту противную ломоту, делающую его слабым. Дерек раздраженно застонал и принялся осторожно извиваться: подгибать ноги – по крайней мере, пытаться это сделать, шевелить плечами и напрягать локти, стараясь ослабить веревки. В квартире, кроме него и Шэгги, больше никого не было. Он слышал изменившееся сердцебиение пса – удары стали реже и мощнее, но задумываться над тем, что это значило, Дерек не желал. Что бы ни сказал Питер в том последнем звонке, Шэгги все еще оставался Шэгги, а вот Эйк исчез, и это настораживало.  
Чертов гребаный Эйк. Это уже походило на иронию судьбы: обе последние женщины, которых любил Дерек, его предали. Единственный мужчина, который за ним ухлестывал и с которым он очумело целовался в темном коридоре совсем недавно, тоже предал. И эта вселенская злая ирония неожиданным образом придавала Дереку сил. Он ерзал, ворочался, выгибался и напрягал мышцы изо всех сил. Может быть, его мужское тело быстрее справилось бы с путами, но где-то в глубине души он знал, что сейчас дело не в теле, которое он уже ненавидел за предательскую слабость. Что-то еще мешало ему освободиться. Может магия, а может, луна, непривычной силе которой он подсознательно сопротивлялся.  
В коридоре щелкнул замок. Дерек замер и жадно прислушался. Сердце возбужденно и зло колотилось, но даже сквозь бухающий в ушах пульс ему были хорошо слышны мерный цокот когтей, невнятная возня, резкий визжащий звук, словно открыли сумку, и приглушенное ругательство, смешавшееся с собачьим рычанием.  
Стайлз.  
Быстрый топот маленьких лап, и на кровать залетел он сам, потрепанный, взъерошенный, развернулся, сминая покрывало, и оглушительно залаял, припадая на передние лапы. От него несло злостью и страхом, один глаз был подбит, и Дерек взревел, наливаясь горячей яростью мгновенно и неотвратимо, передергиваясь в начинающейся трансформации, но тут в дверном проеме встал зверь, и их обоих будто прибило.  
Может это, и был когда-то Шэгги. Но сейчас то, что стояло перед ними, мало походило на обычную собаку.  
Замершее в дверях чудовище переступило длинными крепкими лапами, наклонило лобастую голову и угрожающе зарычало, вздергивая губу, обнажив частокол слишком острых, слишком длинных зубов. Это утробное низкое рычание отдалось в теле Дерека лихорадочной нервной дрожью, и он задышал часто и глубоко, подавляя в себе неуместный жалкий скулеж и желание покорно поджать уши. В этом рычании было что-то знакомое, что-то неосознанно-пугающее, словно страхи из детства, которые ты не помнишь, но которые все еще могут разбудить посередине ночи.  
Чужая злая сила, подобная тугой волне, накрыла их, сминая волю, заставляя умолкнуть и подчиняться.  
Стайлз пятился, низко пригибаясь, но все еще воинственно щерился. Дерек следил за зверем, глаза которого горели, словно подсвеченные из черепа. Это не был красный окрас альфы, это было неестественное алое сияние, поглотившее зрачок, оно пульсировало, разгораясь все ярче. Дерек услышал, как рядом задушено заскулил Стайлз, прижимаясь, и под боком тут же горячо намокло.  
Он не успел. Не успел отбросить его, не успел накрыть собой, не успел ничего.  
Зверь прыгнул, тяжело обрушиваясь на кровать. Когтистая лапа полоснула Дерека по лицу, заставляя захлебнуться болью и воздухом. Щенок взлетел в воздух, вздернутый за холку.  
Дерек остервенело бился всем телом, пытаясь освободить хотя бы руки. Дерек клацал зубами, втягивая шею до натянувшихся жил, но зверь только тяжело наступил ему на грудь и демонстративно сомкнул пасть.  
Стайлз завизжал и судорожно забился, молотя растопыренными лапами по воздуху, захлебываясь этим пронзительным, почти человеческим визгом, разбрызгивая кровь и капли мочи, пока зверь не мотнул головой, отбрасывая его, как куль, в сторону. Глухо шлепнуло о стену, и стало тихо.  
На мгновение.

Когда Дерек очнулся во второй раз, он лежал в луже крови и клочках черной шерсти. Медного привкуса шерсть была у него в рту, и он вяло отплевался, подтянулся на руках, выползая из липкой лужи. И только тогда понял, что руки – его прежние, крепкие и волосатые. Мужские.  
\- Черт.  
В спальню он добрался за считанные мгновения, оскальзываясь на заляпанном полу и больно зашибив колено, будто мало было того, что все тело гудело, как избитое.  
\- Стайлз?  
Он лежал у стены там, куда отлетел, отброшенный еще щенком. Голый, тоже заляпанный кровью. И дышал. Дышал, черт возьми. Еще никогда в жизни Дерек так не радовался при виде Стайлза Стилински.  
\- Стайлз.  
\- Не тряси ме...ня, - слабо возмутился, не открывая глаз, Стайлз, когда Дерек сгреб его в охапку, убедившись, что рана на холке не глубже порванной, хоть и безобразно рвано, кожи. - Тошнит.  
\- Да, - глупо сказал Дерек и сел, обхватив его, как ребенка под спину и плечи. Стайлз поморгал, и по взгляду было видно, что ему лениво, и не хочется не только окрывать глаза, но и смотреть тоже. Поэтому, когда он снова опустил веки, Дерек не удивился. Только откинул голову, упираясь затылком в стену, прикрывая глаза. Ему тоже было лениво. Говорить, шевелиться и даже думать. Он пообещал себе, что подумает обо всем позже. Обязательно. Но пока просто посидит и отдохнет. Совсем немного. Практически, чуть-чуть, прежде чем подняться и решить, как они будут выбираться из этой квартиры.  
Где-то в коридоре снова звонил его телефон.

* * *

Стайлза предсказуемо развезло уже в лофте. Ему забинтовали шею, уложили на кровать, где он время от времени тяжело вздыхал, видимо борясь с тошнотой и при этом все-таки умудряясь участвовать в разговоре.  
\- Ему надо в больницу. - Дерек, сидящий рядом, снова сжал его руку, вытягивая боль. Стайлз сглотнул и пробурчал что-то невнятное, но явно благодарственное.  
\- Шериф уже едет. Я позвонил.  
\- Могли бы вызвать неотложку, но ты же понимаешь, - Питер перевел взгляд с замолчавшего Криса на Дерека, пожав плечами.  
Дерек понимал. Лучше, если за Стайлза в синяках перед докторами будет объясняться родной отец-полицейский, чем посторонние с темным прошлым. Тем более, они и так уже вызвали скорую на адрес Эйка, которого нашли в коридоре без сознания. И копов. Копов они вызвали тоже. После того, как смогли наконец-то убраться из залитой кровью квартиры.  
\- К тому же, не думаю, что, кроме порванной холки и легкого сотрясения, он сильно пострадал.  
\- Ты милый, - прокряхтел с кровати Стайлз, уничтожающе глянув одним глазом. Питер снова пожал плечами, ничуть не смущенный.  
\- Мы бы почувствовали проблемы. Ведь так, Дерек? И я думаю, мальчики, пришло время поделиться информацией.  
По его возбужденному виду было понятно, что эта та часть, которая ему нравится больше всего. Надо отдать должное, пока они с Крисом помогали им перебраться в лофт, Питер не пытался рассказывать на ходу о своих гениальных прозрениях, и, видимо, теперь его переполняла жажда общаться.  
\- Это был шак?  
Дерек ответить не успел.  
\- Шак? – опрометчиво вскинувшийся Стайлз тут же застонал, опускаясь обратно, и сжал руку Дерека крепче, пережидая боль. – Тот самый шак? Черный Шак из Англии? Адская гончая Дикой Охоты? Бля. Точно. Точно же. Шэгги. Блядь, ну, как я сразу не понял. О Боже…  
Он снова застонал, пряча лицо в подушку. Дерек посмотрел на Питера, явно недовольного отнятой пальмой первенства, а потом снова на Стайлза.  
\- Правда, чувак, - глухо раздалось из подушки. - Ты что, ни разу не слышал про шаков? А «Собака Баскервилей»? Шерлок Холмс…  
\- Только мне кажется, что это дитя занято в своей школе чем-то не тем? - Питер досадливо закатил глаза. - Помолчи, Стайлз. Ты не знаешь и половины того…  
\- Когда ты сказал, что этот парень – обычный, мы отбросили версию о его причастности, - Крис спокойно смотрел на Дерека, беззастенчиво перебив Питера. - Когда Стайлз предположил, что дело таки именно в тебе, мы стали проверять все по новой. И когда Питер прозвонил в офис, где работал этот Эйк, ему сказали, что парень уволился месяц назад, после смерти его собак. Кто-то вырезал всех его овчарок прямо в его квартире, и, якобы, это произвело на него такое впечатление, что он предпочел взять тайм-аут. По сути это ничего не доказывало, но мы помнили, что ты говорил о собаке. Что она у него есть.  
\- И тогда вы решили, что собака фальшивая. Супер. Думаете, мужик помогал шаку?  
\- Думаем, что он был под принуждением. Судя по тому, что мы нашли, шаки могут общаться с людьми. И контролировать их. Как и оборотней.  
\- Тогда мы подняли старые хроники, - вмешался Питер, присаживаясь на край стола и сплетая на груди руки. - И нашли несколько упоминаниий о старой легенде, где говорится о черных альфах.  
Дерек смотрел на него, и это было странно – слышать то, что уже знал. Слышать облаченное в слова, а не так, как узнал он. С первым глотком чужой крови, со вкусом чужой жизни на языке. Наверное, так считывали и воровали воспоминания, вонзив когти в шею. Дерек все понял, вонзив клыки в глотку.  
Земля и древние силы, которые потом назовут богами. Боги, которые потом обретут имена. Спутники богов, которых поглотит забвение. Чудовищные сгустки одичавшей силы в сильных звериных телах. Страх и горячая кровь жалких человеческих отродий, и первые дети слабых людских самок и псов войны.  
Полу-люди, полу-звери.  
Оборотни.  
Тогда Дерека не стало - на считанные мгновения, показавшиеся вечностью. Он был им, одиноким и безумным в своем одиночестве, помнящим тьму веков и былую силу. И, как свою, чуял его тоску по ушедшему, злое отвращение к потомкам, яростное ликование, что луна близко, что скоро, совсем скоро он снова обретет силу, снова обретет будущее.  
\- По легенде черный альфа – это оборотень, зачатый истинной волчицей от шака, пса-демона в особое полнолуние на особом перекрестке. Истинной, - с упором повторил Питер, поучительно подняв палец. - Как твоя мать. И Лора. Почему ты все время молчишь?  
\- Я слушаю, - Дерек опустил взгляд, глянув на Стайлза, который тоже слушал, внимательно глядя на Питера и даже забыв тяжко кряхтеть. Их сплетенные руки Стайлз беззастенчиво подсунул себе под щеку, и его горячее лицо грело Дереку ладонь. Ему вспомнился подсмотренный в чужом сознании образ Эйка, рисующего уличной грязью руну принуждения на его щеке, и злость зверя, который понял, что ударом когтей случайно разрубил эту руну напополам. Фальшивая ласка, смытая кровью.  
Свою руку у Стайлза Дерек так не отнял.  
– Поэтому он превратил меня? Чтобы инициировать искру?  
\- Вероятно, да. А может, для того, чтобы поиметь... – Питер осекся, побарабанил пальцами по плечам. – Чтобы поиметь тебя на нужном перекрестке и получить черного альфу. Так что ты у нас племяник, оказывается, орех с сюрпризом. Вот уж не подумал бы, что в нашем роду из всех мужчин ген истинности достанется именно тебе. Как ты убил его?  
\- Не думаю, что убил его, - Дерек покачал головой, прекращая рассматривать остроносый профиль Стайлза. - Ты сам видел: тела нет.  
\- Заклятье спало, - негромко возразил Крис. – Значит, или убил или развоплотил.  
Дерек пожал плечами.  
\- Возможно. Это имеет значение?  
\- Это имеет значение, - Питер укоризненно поднял брови. - Ты не думал, что он может вернуться или снова искать себе волчицу? Одну из наших, между прочим. Как это может быть не важно? Не говоря уже о том, что ты, дорогой мой племяник, и этот прекрасный молодой человек с прокусанной холкой, вы оба войдете в историю.  
\- А в ваше племя искрящихся обортней я не войду? – тут же подозрительно поинтересовался Стайлз.  
\- Ты уже упустил свой шанс, - Питер лишь отмахнулся, даже на него не глянув. Он смотрел на Дерека. - Так тебе удалось?  
\- Что?  
\- Обратиться полностью. Получилось? – нетерпеливо повторил он, даже не скрывая жадность во взгляде. Словно видел долгожданный подарок, который вот-вот отдадут другому. – У тебя вышло превратиться?  
Сердце Дерека билось спокойно и ровно. Сердце Стайлза тоже. Только его пальцы едва заметно сжали Дереку ладонь.  
\- Нет, - Дерек покачал головой, сжав губы. – Нет. У меня не вышло. Я был в обычной полуформе, когда мы дрались.  
Они смотрели друг на друга затянувшееся мгновение. Потом Питер разочарованно выдохнул и досадливо процедил:  
\- Ну, видимо, поэтому, шак и убрался, так тебя и не тронув. Потому что ошибся в тебе. Что ж, тогда просто поздравляю с возвращением в мужской клуб. И, может, наконец-то расскажешь свою версию?

\- Ты соврал.  
Стайлз сказал это, когда лифт, остановившись на первом этаже, лязгнул дверями. Питер и Крис вышли за едой, оставив их дожидаться шерифа.  
\- Я в курсе.  
\- Я все видел, а ты соврал.  
\- Питеру не обязательно было это знать.  
Стайлз пожевал губу, переваривая сентенцию.  
\- Значит, ты все помнишь?  
Помнил ли он легкость, с которой тело перетекло в другую форму? Свободу и чувство, что так и должно быть, и так правильно? Да, он помнил. И как ярость, помноженная на вину и боль потери, смела страх потерять контроль, и он просто позволил луне наполнить себя такой силой, что сначала, казалось, разорвет -помнил тоже. То, как остервенело когтями и клыками драл ненавистную тварь, уже тонуло в багровом мареве драки. Поэтому он сказал правду.  
\- Не все.  
\- Но то, как стал волком, помнишь? Черт, мужик, это было божественно. Из тебя вышел охренительно красивый волк…  
\- Волчица, - поправил он Стайлза, порозовевшего и выглядящего почему-то бодрее и жизнерадостнее, чем еще десять минут назад. То ли Дерек удачно снимал боль, то ли Стайлз удачно до этого притворялся.  
\- И почти такой же громадный, как и та образина, - по инерции сказал Стайлз и осекся. – Думаешь, супербонус был только для Доры?  
\- Не знаю. - Дерек пожал плечами и добавил, вдруг поняв, что женское тело могло быть не единственной причиной. – Или для меня, решившего, что ты погиб.  
\- Господи, - пробормотал Стайлз, потирая шею и ускользая взглядом. – Звучит как признaние в любви. И кстати, моя шея, Дерек. Она больше не болит. Mне кажется, или ты как-то удачно подержал меня за руку? В твои апгрейд входит скилл хилерства?  
Вместо ответа Дерек бесцеремонно потянул его за плечо, переворачивая, и отогнул край повязки. Кожа была чистой. Рана исчезла.  
– Я буду скучать по тебе, Дора, – вдруг негромко произнес Стайлз. - Ты любила щенков и пускала их в кровать, a твой клон стал ради меня волком и надрал зад непонятной черной твари. Тварь проиграла. Клон получил новый уровень, a Стайлз – плюс миллион к любовному обаянию. Ты же будешь скучать по Доре, Дерек?  
Он хотел сказать, что, скорее, будет скучать по маленькому щенку, болтливость которого зависит от текстового редактора, и навряд ли о Доре, но это было слишком длинно. Поэтому он просто кивнул и сказал:  
\- Я буду о ней помнить.


End file.
